The Camping Trip
by celrock
Summary: When grandpa Lou and uncle Ted take 2-year-old Tommy and 6-year-old Bobby on a camping trip, everything that can go wrong, does. In the end though, will everything be ok, making this camping trip a memorable one?
1. Prologue

The Camping Trip

Summary: When grandpa Lou and uncle Ted take 2-year-old Tommy and 6-year-old Bobby on a camping trip, everything that can go wrong, does. In the end though, will everything be ok, making this camping trip a memorable one?

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack and his aunty Celeste, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories, Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, and Hazel is owned by AsToldByHazelNut. Not sure if all OC's will appear in this story come the end, but felt I'd better cover myself to be safe. Anyway, on with another multi-chapter Rugrats/Bobby's World crossover story!

Chapter 1, Prologue

"Hello everyone and welcome to Rugrats and Bobby's World." Said Celrock, as she turned towards the camera, wearing a puffy turquoise dress with sparkly sequins lining the edge of the skirt.

"Wait a minute Celrock, you're not the one to start off the stories, that's for me and Howie to be doing. We've been doing it ever since the first episode of Bobby's World." Said Bobby.

Celrock put her nose to the air as she took in a wiff of something that smelled awful.

"Well today, I'm here, because Howie is off on a business trip. And what's up with you Bobby? You stink! In fact, you smell even worse!" Exclaimed Celrock, as she let out a few coughs as a result of the bad smell.

"Well what do I smell like?" Bobby asked.

"You smell like a skunk! P U!" Celrock exclaimed, as she waved her hand in front of her face, trying to blow the odor away.

"Sorry, I must have been sprayed by one while on my camping trip." Said Bobby.

"You must have, and how on earth did this happen?" Celrock asked, just as Tommy toddled into the room, his body covered in red itchy blisters, as he was scratching his right elbow with his left hand and holding his tummy like it was in pain with the other.

"Tommy, what are you doing here? You don't usually start the stories with us." Said Bobby.

"Uh, I don't feels so good. My tummy is hurted and I'm all itchy." Tommy replied, as the two-year-old toddler collapsed to the ground on his bottom.

"And what happened to you on this camping trip? I happen to know you went with Bobby." Celrock asked.

"I gotted poisoned." Tommy replied.

"My goodness! How awful! So, how did this all happen to you?" Celrock asked.

"Well, isn't that what our story is about today? About the camping trip Tommy and I took with his grandpa Lou and my uncle Ted?" Bobby asked.

"You're right Bobby you're right. Today's story is about that camping trip. Only question is, since both of you went on this camping trip, it's only fair to have you both help to tell the story." Said Celrock.

"How are we going to do that?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, I've gots an idea, why don't we take turns." Suggested Tommy, as he continued to scratch himself.

"That's an excellent idea Tommy, and please, stop scratching yourself, that poison i…" Celrock started to say, before she cut herself off, not wanting to spoil too much for the readers.

"I can't help it. These poisons gots me feeling weird." Said Tommy, as he continued to scratch his chest with one hand, and hold his aching stomach with the other.

"Hmmm, that gives me an idea! Tommy, you tell the story in the odd numbered chapters, and Bobby, you tell the story in the even numbered ones." Suggested Celrock.

"Well, Tommy and I did have our share of problems on this trip, so guess that makes us even." Said Bobby.

"And I hearded somewhere that odd is another word for weird, and I sure do feel weird." Said Tommy.

"Oh brother you two, that's not what I meant." Said Celrock, a bit exasperated.

"Give us a break, I'm only six and he's only two." Said Bobby.

"Where do you wants us to start anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Why don't we just, start the story, which will begin in the next chapter. And remember Bobby, because the next chapter is chapter 2, you'll be telling that chapter from your point of view, or POV for short, and Tommy, we'll get chapter 3 from your POV, and so on. No worries, I understand you two haven't quite learned the concept of even and odd numbers, Tommy can hardly count to five without messing up, so I'll help you, seeing I am helping you by writing down the story." Said Celrock.

"I can write my name." Said Bobby.

"And I can make scribbles." Said Tommy.

"That's great that you two wanna help write the story, but I think the readers will get bored just reading the name Bobby Generic written all over every page, and sorry Tommy, I'm afraid scribbles don't make a lot of sense to grown up earthlings." Said Celrock.

"Hey, maybe we should release this story to the aliums then. My brother Dilly claims aliums exist." Said Tommy.

"Your brother Dilly is so silly! Wow! Did I just come up with a rhyme?" Celrock asked, realizing what she just did.

"Yeah! You did!" Said Bobby excitedly.

"Well, with that, I believe we've spoken long enough. It really is, time to start the story." Said Celrock with a sigh.

"Ok, come on let's go!" Said Tommy, as he marched out of the view of the camera, disappearing from view.

Bobby came up to the camera, covering his face on the entire screen, as he put on a huge grin.

"Ok everyone, let's start the story!" Bobby screamed into the camera, startling the camera crue, causing them to accidentally cut the camera off, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

And this, ends the prologue. Our story will begin in the next chapter, and yes, the even numbered chapters will be in Bobby's POV, while the odd numbered ones will be in Tommy's POV. So, please stay tuned, as this camping trip adventure, continues!


	2. The Trip Begins

Chapter 2, The Trip Begins

Bobby POV

It all started, on a beautiful day in the middle of my summer vacation from school. My uncle Ted was in town, doing some sort of community service, helping out at the local retirement home, and afterwards, he came over to eat dinner with me and my family. Everybody was there, except for my dad. He had to go away on a business trip, and I guess my mom had still not gotten over my uncle's Mrs. Nuggiefire incident, so she didn't go with my dad this time around.

"Yay! Uncle Ted is here!" I screamed, as he walked into the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Yep that's right Bobb-o, and you know what time it is?" Uncle Ted asked me.

"Time for noogies!" I replied.

"Time for noogies!" Said uncle Ted, as he gave me a noogie and sat down at the table, where mom was serving us cod casarole.

"Dig in everybody now, I've prepared your favorite, cod casarole." Said my mom.

"I'm not hungry sis, I'm too excited to eat." Said uncle Ted.

Now when my uncle is too excited to eat, it means he's got something really big planned. The last time he acted like this, me, Kelly and Derek all accompanied him on a ski trip and I had to come to the rescue when my brother and sister failed to listen to the rules given by the ski instructors.

"Oh boy are we going on another skiing trip?" I asked excitedly.

"No dweeb, it's summer time, it's the wrong time of year for a skiing trip." Derek replied.

"Well Derek and Bobby, you're both right. No, we're not going on a skiing trip, rather, Bobby, you and I have been invited to go on a camping trip." Said Ted.

"A camping trip? Wow cool!" I said.

"For the blaze of corn muffins who would invite you and Bobby to go on a camping trip now?" My mom asked.

"Well sis, you know how I've been doing some volunteer work at the local retirement home? Well, the grandparent I offered to keep company during the day is none other than Tommy and Dil's grandfather, Lou Pickles. Well, he was planning to go fishing this weekend anyway, on account that his wife Lulu is going to be out of town visiting her sister, I guess she's dying from cancer in the hospital or something, and wanted to be there during her fcinal days of life. Well since Lou already had his mind set on going fishing, I thought, I could use some fresh air in the great outdoors, so why not. At first, he and I were going to take this camping trip alone, and then, I was like, this would be a great opportunity for me and Bobby to bond, but we wouldn't want just Bobby to be the only kid now would we. So Lou spoke with his son Stu and daughter-in-law Didi, and while Stu, Didi, and Dil along with their other friends attend the grape festival this weekend, grandpa Lou is going to bring Tommy on the camping trip, so you'd better get packing Bobbo, cuz we're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning." Said Ted.

"Oh boy this is going to be so much fun! Thank you uncle Ted." I said excitedly, as I finished my meal faster than a speeding bullet, and ran up to my room to start packing.

I knew I'd need a lot of important things, so I packed everything I could think of. My door stop, my bottle cap collection, and my marbles. I was about to see if I could borrow Derek's rock collection when my mom walked into the room.

"Goodness Bobby, what is all of this stuff in your bag now?" Mom asked.

"Stuff I need to go camping." I replied.

"Oh now dear, um, you're not going to be needing any of this stuff. Here, I got your new Captain Squash sleeping bag, and here's a couple of days of clean clothes, your pajamas, and your toothbrush and toothpaste now. That's what you need on a camping trip." Said my mom, as she dumped what I had packed in my bag out on to the bed and packed everything she named off.

" _Leave it to moms to know what you need for these things._ " I thought to myself, as I got ready for bed, eager for the next day to come so we could leave for our camping trip.

Once I was tucked into bed, I turned to see my brother across the room, reading a comic book.

"What are you staring at dork?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, I'm just, really excited about going camping that's all." I said.

"Oh yeah? Excited to be in the woods with sticky fingers?" Derek asked me.

"His name's not sticky fingers, his name is Tommy, and we have lots of fun on our adventures." I replied.

"Oh yeah? Well just wait and see how much fun you have, when you two become, the lost boys." Said Derek.

"The lost… Boys?" I asked hesitantly, as Derek was starting to scare me, just as he usually does.

"Yeah. On a warm night, just like this, two little boys were out camping in the woods, around you and sticky finger's ages, when they got separated from their parents. Then, if getting sprayed by a skunk, nearly drowning, getting struck by thunder and lightning, and coming down with bad cases of food poisoning and poison ivy weren't bad enough, they got so lost, that they never made it home. Rumor has it that those boys may still be lost in the woods somewhere, and if found, you'll either get a reward of ten million dollars, or cursed with bad luck for the rest of your life." Explained Derek, as I continued to trimble beneath my covers, a bit nervous about the upcoming camping trip.

"I knew it, even at age six, you're still a little baby." Said Derek teasingly.

"Uh… I'm not a baby." I replied, still trembling.

"Oh yeah? Well just don't let sticky fingers grandpa or uncle Ted out of your sight, or you might be doomed for the rest of your days and nights! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Scofffed Derek.

"Derek? Are you teasing your brother?" Mom asked from outside the door, overhearing everything.

"No mom." Derek lied.

"Go to sleep you two, Bobby's got a big day tomorrow now." Said mom from outside the bedroom door.

"Yes mom." We both replied, before rolling over and going to sleep.

It took me a little while to get comfortable, but I finally got to sleep, and soon, the next day arrived. I was so excited about going camping for the weekend with my uncle Ted, Tommy and his grandpa, I completely forgot about Derek's story. I got out of bed, got dressed, and tried to eat my Captain Squash cerial really fast, till my mom stopped me as she was worried she might have to give me the hime lick remover. So I reluctantly slowed down, finishing my Captain Squash cerial. Once I was finished, I found my uncle Ted in the front hallway, with a tent in one hand, and an ice chest in the other.

"Come on Bobbo, it's time to hit the open road." Said Ted excitedly.

I picked up my sleeping bag, the bag with all of the stuff in it that mom packed me, which she also put in there my swimming suit and towel, when she heard we'd be going to the lake, and Ted and I headed across the street to Tommy and Dil's house, where Lou's station wagon was parked in the driveway.

"Come on Scout, let's get you in the car." We heard grandpa Lou say, as he was strapping Tommy into his car seat.

"Well good morning Louie, ready to hit the open road?" Ted asked.

"The name's Lou! And yes, let's get you two into the car and we'll be on our way." Said Lou, as he and my uncle packed our stuff into the back of the station wagon, and I went around to the opposite side of the car from where Tommy was sitting in his car seat, and got in next to him.

"Hey Bobby, ready to go camping?" Tommy asked me.

"Yeah! It's gonna be so much fun! It's gonna be an adventure!" I said.

"Yeah! I'm excited!" Said Tommy.

"Me too!" I replied excitedly, as Tommy's grandpa and my uncle got into the car, Lou started it up, and we pulled out of the driveway, and headed off on our camping trip.

It was quite a drive, as seems we were riding forever, so I finally decided to speak up.

"So uncle Ted, are we going back to Canada again? Will I get to speak cantadian again?" I asked.

"Wow! You've been to Canada? Me too!" Said Tommy.

"Yep, I sure have. And in Canada, they speak cantadian, eh? Get it? Eh? And they like Hockey and maple sirup. And then there's a lake monster, and it rains, and, everybody told stories about me when I was little like you." I explained.

"Wow neat! My daddy toldid us we were driving back from Canada that time when my grandpa gotted separated from us and it was up to me and Chuckie to get him back. We threw all sorts of stuff out of the window so my daddy would see it in the rear view mirror, till he finally stopped, and, I guess we were all the way in Canada, where they have a choo choo which me and Chuckie road up to my grandpa who fell over a water fall in this huge barrel." Tommy explained.

"Oh wow! So, are we going to Canada? Will we get to see grandpa Lou go over a barrel in a water fall and ride a train?" I asked.

"Nope, not this time I'm afraid. Instead, we're going to red oaks forrest, up in Northern California." Said Ted.

"Red Oaks Forrest, we're not going to that overgrown redwood forrest. We're going to my favorite fishing spot of all times, bate woods." Said grandpa Lou, as they stalled at the first intersection we saw for miles.

"Oh come on Louie, can't we be adventurous and go up to Red Oaks Forrest? If we turn right it will take us right up there." Argued my uncle Ted.

"That place is a dump! We're turning left and going to Bate Woods." Argued Lou.

"Red Oak Forrest." Argued uncle Ted.

Tommy and I continued to listen to those two argue back and force about where to go camping, till out of frustration, grandpa Lou turned right instead of left at the intersection, after getting fed up by the long line of honking traffic that had stacked up behind us as a result of us stalling at the intersection, only for the two of them to argue at the fork in the road, taking us to Red Oaks Forrest.

"Red Oaks Forrest, here we come." Said my uncle Ted, as grandpa Lou sped down the highway, on to a dirt road, which led us into the deep deep woods of Red Oaks Forrest.

We finally found a parking space, unloaded the station wagon, and soon, our big camping adventure, would really begin, as this, was only the beginning.

End of Bobby POV

And how will it go from here on out? You'll have to wait until. The next chapter, to find out!

Author's Note: So, what do you think so far? Did you like the references made to the Rugrats episode, "Where's Grandpa?" As well as the Bobby's World episodes, "Bobby Hits the Slopes," and "Fish Tales?" And as for Lulu having a sister, I made that up, as the only thing I recall ever learning about Lulu's family during the series was her having a great niece named Taffy, but that was it. So yeah, as far as I'm concerned, her sister that she's gone off to visit in the hospital while Lou takes this camping trip with Tommy, Bobby and uncle Ted, is my OC. Anyway, I shall have the next chapter up shortly, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. Day 1 Continued

Chapter 3, Day 1 Continued

Tommy POV

We gotted to the camp grounds, which looked kind of like that forrest me and my friends ventured to right after Dilly was born. Grandpa, Bobby and his uncle gotted the car unpacked and we walked for many miles, till we founded the water, and a place to make camp. While walking, my grandpa and Bobby's uncle taughted us about some stuff.

"Now Bobbo, if you should ever get lost, remember that the moss grows on the south side of the tree." Explained uncle Ted.

"Oh con flabbid Ted. The moss grows on the north side of the tree not the south side, as I know this from when I traveled with my wilderness group nearly fifteen years ago. Had I not known that fact, it would have taken me fifteen days to find my way out of those woods, and that was only after I lost my shoes, and nearly lost my teeth!" Explained my grandpa as we continued walking.

Then, I spotted a patch of berries and pointed to it.

"Oooh." I said.

"Now Scout, those are wild berries. Can't be too careful you know." Said my grandpa, as we walked past the berries.

I surely was hoping we'd stop soon, as I was starting to get hungry.

"Berries? You mean, there's food out here?" Bobby asked.

"Of course there is Bobby. Nature is full of food. It's like, well it's like the grocery store before there were any grocery stores. But it's not always as nice as the grocery store. Nature is, well, it's kind of like your brother Derek. You're nice to it, and it will be nice to you. But treat it with disrespect, and nature has its own ways of fighting back. Also, see the red patches of berries like those that Tommy pointed to? Make sure to only eat red berries. They're safe to eat and won't harm you. I should know, ate a patch of green berries once and was sick for nearly a week." Explained uncle Ted.

"Oh wow, thanks uncle Ted." Said Bobby, just as we gotted near a grassy clearing and the water.

"Well, this may not be where I wanted to camp out, Red Oaks Forrest isn't exactly my favorite place to camp out, but we made it, near the lake. Let's set up camp here." Said my grandpa, as he and Ted started to set up camp.

Sometime later, we had the tent all set up, though it had a huge whole on one side, which Bobby covered up with a blankie.

"Why does the tent need a blankie?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because a long time ago, when Ted and I camped out in the backyard, he accidentally lit the fire too close to the tent, getting a whole in the tent." Replied Bobby.

"Oh no!" I replied.

"Actually, it's not a bad thing, if anything, it's a good thing." Said Bobby.

"How come?" I asked.

"It's thanks to that whole, I had to go back into the house and fetch some blankets, and overcoming my fear of the dark." Bobby explained.

"Oh wow! Neat!" I said, just as Ted opened the cooler and gotted us some stuff to eat.

He handed me something on a stick that smelled kind of fishy.

"Here Tommy, trout on a stick. Give it a try." Said Ted, as he handed me the stick with the fish on it.

I tooked a bite, and it tasted kind of funny, but I didn't care. I was hungry, so ated it.

"Like it? Here, have some more then." Said Ted, as he handed me some more.

I kept eating it until there was none left. Then, I saw a worried look spread across Ted's face.

"Uh oh Louie. I hope I didn't just feed your grandson the trout on a stick that was sitting in the back of my fridge for weeks. That trout is by far expired by now." Said Ted.

"Why can't you do anything right Teddy? And the name's Lou! I can't stand being called Louie!" My grandpa griped.

"Well I don't like being called Teddy." Ted argued.

"Uh Tommy, I don't think my uncle and your grandpa are getting along." Said Bobby.

"Nah, maybe they're just cranky. I'm sure after they have a nappy they'll be fine." I said.

We all continued to eat, as Bobby had a popcickle and Ted went through an entire bag of chili cheese chips, until the cooler was completely empty.

"Woops, guess I forgot to pack us enough food. Either that or thanks to my not having breakfast before we left this morning, with being so excited and all, looks like we're all out of food." Said Ted.

"Oh con flabbid! Not to worry, we came here to go fishing, and that's what I'm about to do." Said my grandpa, as he gotted out his stuff to go fishing, put a wormy on to the end of his line, and sat in a chair by the edge of the water.

"Hey Tommy, wanna play my Captain Squash video game with me?" Bobby asked me.

"Nah, you go ahead, I'm gonna go help my grandpa." I said.

"I'll play with you Bobbo." Said Ted, as he and Bobby sat in the tent, playing with his Captain Squash game toy, while I went over to where my grandpa was.

He had fallen asleep in the chair, as he waited for the fishies to bite, one of the most boring things to do on earth. I needed to goes potty, but didn't see any potties around, so went on a tree before joining him. Then, I sat down next to him, looking around at the prettyful scenery. I was about to lie down in the grass and take a nappy myself, when my grandpa waked up, pulling really hard on his line, only to pull a fishy out of the lake.

"I got one! I got one! Woo hoo! I got one!" My grandpa cried excitedly, as he removed the fish from his line, and placed it on some piles of rocks by the lake.

Out of excitement, he ran back to the tent to tell Bobby and Ted of his catch, when I decided to take a closer look at the fishy. I made my way over to the rocks, where I picked up the fish and examined how shiny it was. I giggled as the fish slid through my hands, slipping out back into the water. Realizing this, I decided I'd better go in after it, so jumped into the water after the fish. This however was a big mistake. There I was in the water, barely able to swim, and the water was coming up quickly around me. I was drowning, and had no way to stop myself. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I screamed, hoping my grandpa, Bobby or his uncle Ted would hear me.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, as I struggled to keep my head above the water, not having much luck.

It was quite scary, and other than dealing with that big kid Reggie a few months back when going to visit Rosie, and then when he came to my town, this was by far a pretty scary experience, and I only hoped it would be over soon.

End of Tommy POV

Normal POV

"Did you hear something?" Ted asked, noticing the scream from the direction of the water.

"My ear's on the frits, what was that?" Lou asked.

"That scream, you'd better go see what it is Louie." Said Ted.

"My name's Lou, and…" Lou said, as he turned to see Tommy out in the water, struggling to stay above the water.

"Oh no! Tommy!" Cried Lou, as he ran to the lake's edge to get Tommy out.

End of Normal POV

Tommy POV

Somebody was finally coming to my rescue, as my grandpa put his hand into the water.

"Grab my hand Scout." My grandpa called, as I reached for his hand, and he pulled me out of the water and carried me back to camp, where he changed me into some dry clothes.

"So where's that fish you caught us for dinner Louie?" Ted asked.

"Uh, it's gone, and it's thanks to you and your con flabbed video games that it's gone and my grandson nearly drowned out there." Argued my gramdpa.

"Hey, I wasn't the one falling asleep while going fishing." Argued Ted.

"Oh yeah?" My grandpa asked, sounding angry.

"I think I know better how to raise kids. Good thing I kept Bobby entertained with that video game, it could have been him out there in the water." Said Ted.

"What are you talking about? You don't even have any kids." Argued my grandpa.

Getting tired of listening to them quarreling, I went and founded Bobby in the tent, who looked up from his video game toy to see me.

"Did I hear you almost drowned?" Bobby asked me.

I nodded, the frown never leaving my face. Then, while I enjoy Bobby's singing, he had to pick the worstest time to burst into song, right then.

 _You were at the bottom of the lake, and you don't know how long._

 _It must have been a while, cuz it gave me time to rewrite this song._

I stopped Bobby from singing at that point, as I had had enough.

"Wait a sec Bobby, how do you knows that?" I asked.

"Cuz that happened to me one time. Except I was at the bottom of the pool, and my brother saved me." Bobby replied.

"Oh wow! Well my grandpa saved me, I just hope I never gots to go into that water again, as it was scary." I said.

"Well, I know how we can get you over being scared of the water." Said Bobby.

"How?" I asked.

"You just need to learn how to swim, like I did. Come on, I'll get my uncle Ted to take us to a part of the lake that isn't so deep." Said Bobby.

"I don't know." I replied, as I clammed up on the floor in the corner of the tent, hugging my knees, but Bobby wasn't giving up all that easy, he grabbed at my shirt sleeve and drug me outside of the tent, over to where his uncle and my grandpa were still arguing.

"Well I know better than to fall asleep while I'm out fishing, and leaving kids unattended." Argued Ted.

"Well had you let me pack the food, I would have brought enough for the entire two days we were planning to spend here, and not eaten it all in one sitting." Argued my grandpa, before Bobby put a stop to it.

"Hey uncle Ted! Uncle Ted! Uncle Ted!" Bobby shouted, getting the growed ups attentions. Ted turndid to Bobby.

"What is it Bobbo?" Ted asked.

"Can we go in the shallow part of the lake? Me and Tommy?" Bobby asked.

"Uh Bobby, I'm not sure if now's the time to be taking Tommy swimming." Said my grandpa.

"Oh nonsense Louie sure it is. The kid's gotta learn how to swim sometime. Heck, that's how we got Bobby here over his fear of water. I even learned how to swim as a result. I was the big kanooshe." Said uncle Ted.

"Oh all right. In the meantime, I'm gonna go look for something for us to eat." Said my grandpa, as he headed off into a different direction into the forrest.

I turned to Bobby, a bit nervous about this whole thing.

"I don't know about this Bobby, I'm really ascared of the water." I said.

"Don't worry about it Tommy, you're gonna have fun! But first, we've got to put on our bathing suits and you've gotta get wet first before we go in." Said Bobby.

"Why?" I asked.

"According to my brother, it's so you don't get athlete's foot dork." Bobby replied.

"Athlete's foot dork?" I asked.

"No it's just athlete's foot. Dork is just the name my brother likes to call me, cuz he can't seem to remember my real name." Bobby replied.

"Oh. Well if I gotted athlete's foot, I could train for the lympics." I said, as Bobby poured a water bottle over the top of my head, once I was changed into my bathing suit, and Ted led us over to a shallow part of the lake, that was near a sandy beach place.

"Here we are you two. Come on Bobby, show Tommy here that there's nothing to be afraid of now. I would, only I forgot my swimming suit at home." Said Ted, as Bobby jumped into the water, and started swimming around.

"See Tommy? It's fun!" Bobby said, as I stood there at the water's edge, trembling slightly, not all that interested in going into the water. I watched him in the water for several minutes, trying to decide whether or not to join him, or to just, stand there and watch. Unfortunately, I didn't get to make up my own mind, as I'm guessing Ted really wanted me to go into the water. No sooner was I thinking of turning around and running off in the direction my grandpa went to find us some food, when Ted picked me up playfully, and dangled me over the surface of the water.

"Come on Tommy, you'll have fun once you get in." Said Ted, as he dropped me into the water.

Down I went, as the cold water splashed up against me. I could stand up in this part of the lake, but I wasn't quite convinced that this is where I wanted to be. I founded Bobby, and clutched on to him for dear life.

"You ok Tommy?" Bobby asked me.

"I'm… Fine…" I replied, as I continued to shake, looking around for a place to escape.

While looking around for a place to escape, I overheard my grandpa from somewhere in the distance.

"Hey! Teddy! I found some berries!" My grandpa called in the distance.

"Coming. Bobby, you stay here and watch Tommy ok?" Ted called, as he ran off towards the sound of my grandpa's voice.

"Ok uncle Ted, you can count on me." Bobby replied, as I finally saw where I wanted to go.

"Come on Bobby, let's get out of here." I said.

"But I thought you were having fun!" Bobby replied.

"No Bobby, I'm not having any fun. Your uncle ated all of the food, I nearly gotted drownded, and now, I'm in a place where I don't wanna be. Come on Bobby, let's go find us some fun, and maybe some food." I suggested, as I made my way towards the edge of the lake.

Little did I know though, that I caused us to get out on the other side of the lake.

"But what about the lost boys?" Bobby asked me, as he joined me outside of the lake.

"Lost boys? What lost boys?" I asked.

Bobby went on to tell me a story that his big brother Derek toldid him about two boys who gotted losted in the woods and never founded their way back.

"And we could be next." Cried Bobby.

"Awe come on Bobby, I'm sure that never really happened. I bet your brother just made all that up. I've been losted in the forrest befores and I made it home, once I founded the magic lizard." I said.

"The magic lizard? I don't know of any magic lizards, but when you were losted, what did you do for food?" Bobby asked me.

"We had bottles and nannas from Dilly's diapie bag." I replied.

Bobby looked around.

"Uh Tommy, we don't have a diapie bag." Bobby replied.

"No, but remember what your uncle said, about there being food all around us?" I asked.

Bobby nodded.

"I bet if we look around, we can find something nummy to eat. Come on!" I said, as I grabbed Bobby's hand, and we went off into the forrest. Little did I know at this point, that I would soon, get us losted, into a huge world of trouble.

End of Tommy POV

Normal POV

When Ted found Lou with a huge bundle of berries, which he was having trouble carrying himself back from the woods to the tent, Ted pitched him and helped him out. Unfortunately, when they returned to the lake, they found that Tommy and Bobby were nowhere in sight.

"Where are the sprouts?" Lou asked.

"They were in the lake just a few minutes ago." Ted replied.

"Well they're gone! Tommy! Bobby!" Lou cried, as he ran around the camp grounds, calling their names.

"Bobbo! Where are you? Tommy?" Ted called, as he followed Lou through the camp grounds, but it was no use. They couldn't find the kids anywhere.

"Hey, maybe they went back to the tent." Ted suggested.

Lou peaked inside of the tent to find it completely empty of human life.

"Nope." Lou replied.

The two of them stared at one another, anger on their faces, if anything, angry at themselves for being so stupid.

End of Normal POV

So, it looks like the group is in a world of trouble, not to mention, separated now. Will they ever meet up again? You'll have to wait and see what happens, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. Getting Lost

Chapter 4, Getting Lost

Bobby POV

So there we were, me and Tommy in a part of the forrest I didn't recognize, all because I went with the advice of my two-year-old friend who was only escaping from being in the water because he was afraid. Now we were lost, with no food, and I had no clue where his grandpa, or my uncle Ted were.

"But Tommy, what if we don't find any food and remain lost forever?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bobby, don't you remember what my grandpa said? If we look for moss on the north side of the trees, we won't never get losted." Tommy replied.

"But which way is north?" I asked.

Tommy looked around, a bit confused, before turning to me.

"Uh, I hardly know my left from my right, how am I spose to know where north is?" Tommy asked.

"You've got a point there." I said.

"I gots an idea. If we split up, we can look for food, and maybe, we'll run into your uncle and my grandpa. I bet they're looking for us too. I'll go this way." Said Tommy, pointing off to his right.

"You go that way." Tommy continued, pointing to his left, signaling the direction in which he sent me off in.

"Ok Tommy, I'll do it." I said, as I went off to my left, all alone, into the forrest.

As I continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forrest, all I could think about was that terrible story that Derek told me. About those boys who got lost.

" _What if it really was true? And what if Tommy and I are to become the next pair of boys to become lost?_ " I thought to myself, as I started to shake in fear, worried about what might happen to me.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, as it was starting to get dark outside, and I looked down, to see a small little black animal with a white stripe going across its back.

"Uh… Hi…" I said shakely, as the animal turned around, his tail turned towards me.

"Uh, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here." I said, as I squatted down to check out this furry little creature, only to get sprayed in the face with something that smelled awful. I started coughing my lungs up something awful, and I'm guessing Tommy must have heard me, as the next thing I knew, I was hearing the sound of tiny feet running towards me.

"Bobby! You ok?" Tommy asked from behind me.

I turned around to see him running towards me, with what moonlight was visible between the tall trees in the sky at this point. He appeared to be covered in some red bumps and was scratching himself.

"I don't know. What happened to you? You look all red and itchy." I said.

"I was looking for some food, when I crawled through some bush, and when I came out, I gotted all itchy." Tommy replied.

Then, he came up close to me, and got this strange look on his face.

"Eeewww!" Tommy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you get skunked?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure. I ran into this little black animal, and I bent down to pet it, when it sprayed something awful in my face, that's what made me cough." I replied.

"Yep, that's a skunk all right." Tommy replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, the same thing happened to Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"Was it when you ventured into the forrest to find that magic lizard and ate food from a diapie bag?" I asked.

"No, this happened a very long time ago, way before Dilly was born. The skunk was in my backyard, and, well you can probably figure out the rest." Said Tommy, as we continued to walk through the forrest, looking for something to eat.

"Well, Chuckie doesn't smell like a skunk now. What do we need to do to get rid of it?" I asked.

"We've gots to find you some borcht. Take a bath in that, and your skunk smell will be gone forever. Oh, but to do that, we've gots to find my grandpa and your uncle so we can go to my grandma." Said Tommy, as he spotted some berries nearby and picked them.

"But my uncle Ted said your grandma was off visiting her sister." I replied, as I sat down in the grass near the patch of berries, a few feet away from Tommy, so he wouldn't have to smell the nasty odor as much.

"No, not that grandma, my other grandma, my mommy's mommy from the old country." Tommy replied.

"And look! You found us some berries!" I said, changing the subject.

"Yep." Said Tommy, as he tossed some berries in my direction and started to stick a few into his mouth with one hand, while scratching his body with the other.

"You really must itch don't you." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm all itchy. I hope it's not chicken pops all over again. Once was enough!" Said Tommy.

"My mommy says you can only get that once, but when we find our way home, I'm sure my uncle Ted can help." I said, just as a clap of thunder went off in the sky.

"AAAHHH! Quick! Finish your berries Tommy, before the monster in the sky gets us." I screamed, as thunder and lightning went off above our heads.

"Bobby, that's no monster in the sky, it's just thunder. It's gonna be ok." Said Tommy reassuringly.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not scared of thunder!" I screamed, shaking nervously.

"Bobby, listen to me, you're going to be ok. There is no monster in the sky." Said Tommy.

Was my two-year-old friend right? Was this all my imagination? At that moment, I really wasn't sure anymore. We were lost, we didn't know where my uncle and his grandpa were, I now smelled like a skunk, Tommy got into some plant that made his whole body itch, and now, the thunder storm of the century was upon us, just waiting to swallow us whole, because thunder storms are caused, by the monsters in the sky! At that moment, I was thankful that Tommy had found me. Maybe he was afraid of water, thanks to his nearly drowning incident earlier in the day, but he sure was brave about everything else. He even put up with me smelling like a skunk. If we made it out alive, I could only hope I'd be able to thank him someday for what he went through for me at that moment.

"Come on Bobby, we've gots to keep looking." Said Tommy, as he started walking off through the trees into the forrest, as the thunder storm continued to take place.

Not wishing to be all alone, I got up and followed him, hoping we'd get closer to camp.

End of Bobby POV

Normal POV

While Bobby and Tommy were trucking through the forrest, trying to find food and find their way back home, Lou and Ted were also on the search for Tommy and Bobby, sadly, not having much luck. As the sun was starting to set, Ted struck up an idea.

"Well, it's getting dark Louie, and we haven't found the kids yet." Said Ted.

"I know, and stop calling me Louie! The name's Lou!" Said Lou irritated.

"Sorry. Now, we need to start a fire." Said Ted.

"How is that going to work?" Lou asked.

"Well, it's like a signal flare. Plus it will give some light once it's dark out. Come on Lou help me gather up some sticks." Said Ted, as he and Lou went into a deep part of the woods on their side of the lake.

As Lou walked into the woods, he tripped on a route and twisted his ankle.

"Ow!" Lou cried.

"Are you ok Louie?" Ted asked.

"My con flabbed ankle! I think I twisted my ankle! And it hurts!" Lou screamed.

"Easy now Lou, which leg is it?" Ted asked.

"My right leg, the same leg I broke when I reunited with Lulu before that fall parade." Lou screamed.

"Reunited? And I thought you were married to that woman forever." Said Ted.

"Not now Teddy, just, help me, please?" Lou cried.

"Now just hold still, I'm going to help you." Said Ted, as he inched his way closer to Lou, nearly dropping the twigs he had gathered up along the way.

"Now, just walk slowly. You're going to be fine." Said Ted, as he gave Lou a hand through the woods back to the tent, walking very slowly so as to not have him put too much pressure on his ankle.

Once they were back at the tent, it was nearly pitch dark out.

"Ok, we made it back. Now, you go lie down, I'll get you some ice." Said Ted, nearly out of breath.

"Hold on there I thought you needed my help with starting that fire. And since I'm older than you, I'm going to start this fire, because I know how a real man does it." Said Lou.

"But your ankle, you need to get off of it." Said Ted.

"Now you just settle down there Ted I'll be fine. Just let me pick up this stack of branches and put them where we need them for our fire." Said Lou, as he bent down to pick up a pile of branches that Ted had dropped on the ground upon returning to camp.

"Ow! Ow!" Lou cried, as he tried to stand up from picking up the branches.

"I told you you needed to rest. Did you hurt your ankle worse?" Ted asked.

"If it's not one thing giving me pain it's another. Now my con flabbed back has gone out." Screamed Lou.

"Awe G Louie, and sadly, I don't have a cure for that at the moment, as I left my battery operated heating pad back home. I have the car operated one, but we'd have to leave the car running all night. For now, the best thing you can do is lie down in the tent and get off of your back and ankle." Said Ted.

"But what about the sprouts?" Lou asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry Louie I'm sure Bobby's got everything under control. I don't think he'd let anything happen to Tommy. Now you go lie down, I'm gonna try to start a fire and see if that doesn't help Bobby and Tommy find their way back." Said Ted, as he got to work building a fire, while Lou reluctantly went inside the tent, and lay down on top of his sleeping bag.

Ted got Lou some ice from the cooler and placed it on to his ankle, then went back outside to start building a fire. No sooner had he gone back outside to start building it though, when the sky broke out in a thunder storm. Frightened, Ted ran inside the tent, burying his face into Lou's stomach.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Lou asked.

"Uh, Louie, you're right, it's really scary out there, I just hope Bobby and Tommy are ok." Ted cried nervously.

"Well, why don't you go out and look for them?" Lou asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going out in that thunder storm that thing will eat me alive!" Ted screamed nervously.

End of Normal POV

Bobby POV

Tommy and I continued to run through the forrest, until I heard a familiar voice from within the distance over the loud roar of the thunder. It was my uncle Ted screaming in fear of the thunder storm, but he sounded far away. Then, I looked down. He may have been close by, but not close enough. We weren't far from my uncle and Tommy's grandpa, but there was one thing blocking our path. The lake was separating us from them, as I saw a flash of lightning reflect off of the water.

"Oh no! It's the monster again, and the lake is in front of us!" I screamed.

"Oh no!" Said Tommy, before we both let out a huge scream.

"AAAHHH!" Tommy and I screamed at the same time, as we stood there, frozen at the lake's edge, the thunder storm continuing to go on above us.

There we were, my fear and Tommy's fear combined, oh what would we do now? I wasn't sure, but all I knew at that moment, was that Tommy and I were in some serious trouble, and unless we found a way to face our fears and get past this terrible monster in the sky, and Tommy learned how to swim, we'd remain lost forever, never to see our families again.

End of Bobby POV

So what's going to happen now? Will Tommy and Bobby face their fears and find a way to make it across the lake to get back to camp? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	5. Facing your Fears

Author's Note: Decided to do this chapter in multiple POV's, you'll see why that is once we get started, as it will all make sense by the end of the chapter. Without further adue, let's get started!

Chapter 5, Facing your Fears

Tommy POV

There I stood. The water in front of me, and a thunder storm going on above my head. Water was separating me from my grandpa and Bobby's uncle, and the worstest thing of all, I was ascared to go into that water, for fear of drowning again. But then there was my friend Bobby. He was ascared of the storm. He thought there was a monster in the sky. Maybe there was a monster in the sky, and it sure sounded loud, like Reptar's roar, but I couldn't have us both being ascared, I had to do something.

"Come on Bobby, try to think happy thoughts. Maybe that monster will go away if you think happy thoughts." I suggested.

"Tommy, I can't think happy thoughts at this time, there's a monster in the sky!" Bobby screamed in panic.

"Come on Bobby, at least try." I said, trying to encourage my friend.

We stood there for several minutes, as the storm continued to go on above us, though I started to notice the roars of the thunder started to get quieter. Was my idea helping? I don't know if I'll ever know, but one could only hope at that moment, Bobby's happy thoughts were helping to drive that mean old monster in the sky away.

End of Tommy POV

Bobby POV

There I was, next to my good friend, who was telling me to think happy thoughts. At first, I didn't think I could do it, but he kept encouraging me to keep on trying. So I closed my eyes, and kept playing Tommy's message over and over again in my head.

" _Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts._ " I thought to myself, as I thought really hard, hoping a happy thought came to me.

Then, it came to me. Who always helps me calm down when I'm feeling scared or lonely? Why of course! My hero, Captain Squash! He'd help me calm down. And even better than that, he chase that evil sky monster away! I let myself drift off into thought, as I imagined Captain Squash flying through the sky, as he battled the sky monsters with his power pack.

"Be gone with you evil sky monster. You are not welcome around here no more." Said Captain Squash, as he battled the monster, shooting laisers into the sky, making that monster very angry.

As Captain Squash continued to battle the monster in my mind, I started to notice that the noise of the thunder started to die down. Was my thinking happy thoughts really working? Did somehow Captain Squash really hear my cries for help? I'm thinking he must have, as before I knew it, the storm was completely gone!

"You did it Bobby you did it!" I heard Tommy exclaim.

Interrupted from my thoughts, I opened my eyes to find the sky was completely clear, and the moonlight was shining upon us once again. I turned to stare at my younger companion and smiled.

"Hey! Thanks for helping me to overcome my fear. Thinking happy thoughts not only helped me to calm down, but the storm went away!" I said.

"What do you think did it?" Tommy asked.

"Your idea, and I think Captain Squash came in the nick of time to chase that sky monster away, before he got us. After all, we have to go into the water in order to get home, and I heard somewhere we're never suppose to go into the water during a thunder storm." I said.

"How come?" Tommy asked.

"Well, if it really is a monster, maybe they catch their food in the water. So had we gone in the water during that thunder storm, we might be in that monster's tummy by now." I said.

End of Bobby POV

Normal POV

Over at the camp sight, when the storm died down, Ted breathed a sigh of relief, as he sat up in the tent, and made his way back out to where he had begun to start the fire before the storm.

"Well, glad that storm is over. I'm gonna head back outside and restart that fire. You sure you're going to be all right in here Lou?" Ted asked.

"I'll be fine just as long as the sprouts find their way back." Said Lou.

"No worries, if they don't find their way back by morning, we're going out to look for them. For now, you rest your back and ankle." Said Ted, as he made his way out of the tent, leaving grandpa Lou to rest, while he went and got the fire restarted.

Once Ted had a fire going, he looked across the lake where he saw Bobby and Tommy across the way.

End of Normal POV

Bobby POV

Just then, I looked across the lake to see a fire, and my uncle Ted sitting near by.

"Uncle Ted! Uncle Ted!" I called, but it was no use. Either he didn't hear me, or was too busy with his fire to notice.

"I'm over here Bobbo, come on Bobby, you can do it. Swim to me." Uncle Ted called in the distance across the way.

"But what about Tommy?" I asked.

"Be a good friend and help him. I'm sure with your help, you two can get back here. Just show him how to swim." Said uncle Ted.

"Ok uncle Ted, I'll do it." I said.

End of Bobby POV

Tommy POV

No sooner had the storm gone away and Bobby finished calling to his uncle across the lake, when if itching from whatever plant I crawled through earlier and being afraid of the water wasn't enough, I then got a terrible tummy ache. I sat down on the ground and put my hands over my tummy.

"You ok Tommy?" Bobby asked me.

"No Bobby, my tummy hurts." I replied.

"You're just nervous. The same thing has happened to me before. I bet if you learn how to swim, you wohn't be so nervous, and we can make it home. Come on, I'll show you." Said Bobby, as I watched him fall to the ground, and he started moving his arms around and kicking his legs.

"Come on Tommy, copy me." Said Bobby.

I didn't really want to. I was itching, my tummy hurted, I was ascared and didn't feel good, but I really didn't have much of a choice. If I didn't bite my lip and give in, I'd be stucked at the edge of this lake forever. So I lay down on my tummy and started copying everything Bobby was doing.

"Good job Tommy! You're doing it! Boy, who knew you were a fast learner. Now, do you think you're ready to do it in the water now?" Bobby asked me.

I stared down at the water in the lake, as I started to shake.

"Come on Tommy, remember what you told me when I was afraid of the storm. Think happy thoughts." Said Bobby.

I did tell Bobby to think happy thoughts, and it did work for him, but for some reason, no happy thoughts were coming to me at that moment. Go figure, I give my friends, very good advice, but I very seldom follow it.

"Come on Tommy, come on. I know if you just try to swim, you're going to be ok." Said Bobby, trying to encourage me.

I took a deep breath as I stared down at the water, trying to tell myself I could do this, and if I just moved my arms and kicked my legs just as I did on the ground, I was going to be ok.

"Ok Bobby, let's go." I said, as I prepared to jump into the water.

"On three, ready? One? Two? Three!" Said Bobby, as he and I jumped into the water.

I was a little nervous, but started to move my arms and kick my feet, as I saw Bobby doing the same in the water, thanks to the moonlight shining down on us, as he swam towards the fire on the other side of the lake. Following his lead, I followed him there, telling myself over and over again I could do this. That I would make it if I just kept on swimming. The water was cold, but I didn't care. I kept on moving, and before I knew it, we had reached the other side of the lake, where Bobby's uncle was waiting for us.

"Bobbo! Tommy! You did it!" Said Ted, as we climbed out of the lake and headed towards the warm fire, as our clothes were soaking wet, and we were cold.

"Yep, I taught Tommy how to swim, and he helped me overcome my fear of thunder storms. Just think happy thoughts, and you'll be ok." Said Bobby.

"Very good Bobbo, and…" Said Ted, as he stopped to sniff the air.

"Is there a skunk nearby Bobby?" Ted asked.

"No, I got sprayed by a skunk." Bobby replied.

"Uh oh, and I didn't think to pack any tomato juice." Said Ted.

"Ted, you don't use tomato juice to get rid of skunk smell. You take a bath in something called borcht." Bobby replied.

"Borcht? That cold soup called borcht? Wow, I never knew that. You haven't been talking to any strangers while you were out there lost in the woods, were you?" Ted asked.

"No." Bobby replied.

"Well, I'm gonna head into the tent and get you two some dry clothes before you two catch colds. You stay out here with Tommy. We don't need to cause his grandpa to pass out." Said Ted.

"Did grandpa Lou fall asleep?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know, that is, if the poor guy can sleep. While we were out looking for you two earlier, the old guy twisted his ankle and threw his back out. I tell ya, it hasn't been very easy around here today." Said Ted, as he disappeared into the tent to get us some dry clothes.

While he was gone, I turned to Bobby.

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim." I said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for helping me get over my fear of thunder storms." Bobby replied.

"Don't mention it." I said, as I started to feel an unpleasant feeling in my pants. I was having diarrhea, and my tummy aches were getting worser.

"Uh oh, is your tummy ache getting worse?" Bobby asked me.

I nodded, trying to keep a straight face, not wanting to cry, but at that moment, I was itching, my tummy didn't feel good, and I had a accident on top of being in wet clothes.

End of Tommy POV

Normal POV

Ted went into the tent where he got out some dry clothes for Bobby and Tommy, and brought them back outside, where he handed Bobby his clothes, and he changed out of his wet ones into his dry clothes, while Ted changed Tommy out of his wet clothes, only to discover him covered in little red blistery bumps, and diarrhea in his pants.

"Uh oh." Said Ted.

"What is it uncle Ted?" Bobby asked.

"Looks like Tommy here may have gotten into some poison ivy. And, looks like he may be suffering from food poisoning, judging by the diarrhea in his pants." Said Ted.

"We ate some red berries while out in the woods, could those have done it?" Bobby asked.

"I highly doubt it Bobbo. Chances are it's my falt. I should have never fed him that expired trout on a stick for lunch earlier. I'm really sorry Tommy, let me see if I can find something to help." Said Ted, as he went back into the tent, and rummaged through his bag, where he thankfully found a bottle of liquid Pepto Bizmol, which he's assuming Martha must have thrown in there, along with a tube of calamine lotion, and to his pleasant surprise, he found a bag of marshmallows that he had forgotten he had thrown in there to have on the camping trip. Pleased by what he found, he rushed back outside with his items.

"Good news Bobbo and Tommy, I found a few items that will at least help us all get through the night. I certainly hope so, as Tommy is dressed in the last pair of underwear his mother packed for him." Said Ted, as he got to work on Tommy. He had him go into the tent, where he had Tommy lie down on top of his Reptar sleeping bag, which also had a plastic bag on it, in the event he had another diarrhea accident during the night, and started applying calamine lotion all over Tommy's body.

Then, once he was good and covered, Ted gave him a spoonful of the Pepto Bizmal and a sip of some water in a water bottle to wash it down with.

"There you go Tommy, now you just try to get some sleep now. Hopefully, these poisons will go away soon enough." Said Ted, as he put the lotion and medicine up in his bag, and headed back outside to see how Bobby was doing.

"Is Tommy going to be ok?" Bobby asked.

"Oh he'll be fine Bobbo, he just needs to get some rest now. In the meantime, I did bring along some marshmallows. If you don't sit too close to me, no offense Bobby, but you stink, we can roast a few and eat them before we head off to bed." Said Ted, as he got a couple of branches, stuck a marshmallow on the end of each one, and handed one over to Bobby.

"Now remember Bobby, just hold your stick over the fire, and when your marshmallow turns brown, it's ready to eat. Though it might be hot, so I'd blow on it first." Said Ted, as he roasted his marshmallow, blew on it, and ate it.

After they had their share of some marshmallows, Ted went back inside the tent and brought out Bobby's sleeping bag.

"Wait a second Ted, I thought we all slept in the tent." Said Bobby.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Bobby, but with you smelling like a skunk, I think it would be better, if you slept outside. It's already going to be difficult enough tomorrow, us all having to ride back in the car tomorrow, unless Lou and I can come up with the ingredients for borcht in the morning, and make it here at camp." Said Ted, as he lay Bobby's sleeping bag on the ground, on top of a plastic grocery bag, since the ground was still wet in some places from the storm.

"I don't mind, I like sleeping out beneath the stars." Said Bobby with a smile, as he climbed into his sleeping bag, and rolled over to go to sleep.

"Hey, getting sprayed by a skunk, getting into poison ivy, getting food poisoning, having to swim back to camp, and sleeping outside, it may not all be fun, but it's part of the camping experience. Anyway Bobbo, you get some sleep. I'll be right inside the tent with Tommy and his grandpa if you need me." Said Ted, as he made his way back into the tent.

"Goodnight uncle Ted." Said Bobby, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Once inside the tent, Ted saw Lou was still awake, looking at a book he had brought with him, as he set up his sleeping bag in the empty spot between Lou and Tommy, and made himself comfortable.

"So, what's the story on the sprouts?" Lou asked quietly, as he looked over to see that Tommy had fallen fast asleep, so shut off his flashlight he was using to read his book, and took off his glasses and lay back on his pillows.

"Well, your grandson learned how to swim. Unfortunately, looks like that trout on a stick I gave him gave him food poisoning, so gave him some Pepto Bizmal, and he got into some poison ivy, so got him covered in some calamine lotion, which must have helped, since he's now asleep. As for Bobby, he's not scared of thunder storms anymore, but he got sprayed by a skunk. He seems to think borcht will get rid of the skunk smell. Do you know anything about that?" Ted asked in a low voice.

"Oh yes, Chuckie, Chaz and Kira's son, got sprayed by a skunk a while back. And after my shaker remedy of a mud bath not working, along with Stu's failed attempt to get perfume to work, my daughter-in-law's parents brought over some borcht for dinner, and the next thing we knew, the sprouts were bathing in it, and Chuckie's skunk smell went away." Said Lou.

"Are you saying, we need to take a trip to your daughter-in-law's parents house tomorrow, and hope they're home, and can make up some borcht? I say that as if I arrive back home with Bobby smelling like a skunk, Martha and Howie will probably never trust me again." Ted said.

Lou let out a low grumble of frustration.

"Something wrong Louie?" Ted asked.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that, though that's better than being called Smedrick." Said Lou.

"Smedrick?" Ted asked.

"That's what Didi's father Boris calls me. He and I can't get along for two minutes most of the time. I'll never forget this one time, we all went to the beach together a while back. We got into an argument over a card game, and Boris threw my cards all over the sand for me to pick up." Said Lou.

"Well hopefully, things will be different tomorrow, and if nothing else, they can get rid of Bobby's skunk smell." Said Ted.

"Well, we can't do anything until tomorrow morning. No way I'm driving back in the dark." Said Lou, as he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Yeah, looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow, but you know what they say, tomorrow is another day. Well, goodnight." Said Ted, as he rolled over and went to sleep.

End of Normal POV

And this, ends the chapter.

Author's Note: So, will Bobby get cured of being skunked? Will Tommy get over food poisoning and poison ivy? Will the crew make it home in one piece? These questions and more shall be answered, in future chapters. For now though, this is the last chapter I'm posting for today, as I'm starting to grow tired, and I already had a difficult time keeping motivated to write this chapter, not to mention, my neighbors are being noisy again, making it difficult to concentrate, so, I hope you've enjoyed the first five chapters of this story, and, more will be up sometime tomorrow, for sure, before 6:00 p.m. U.S. Eastern Time.


	6. Getting Bobby Unskunked

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't get any chapters posted yesterday. To make a long story short, let's just say that other stuff came up, and in the end, time got away from me. Then, today, for the fourth time in three months since this started happening, my computer overheated and shut down, figured I'd say something, in the event my computer is on its way out, though I hope it isn't, as I've only had it for two and a half years, so I hope it's not getting ready to go, but in the event I should disappear at some point with no notice, and nobody sees any new material from me for days other than reviews and PM's, chances are that's probably why. Keeping fingers crossed that doesn't happen though, and with that, let's get on, with the next chapter, which will be told from Bobby's POV.

Chapter 6, Getting Bobby Unskunked

Bobby POV

I awoke the next morning to sunlight in my eyes. Sitting up, I then remembered how I slept outside the night before, and when I took a wiff of the air and smelled the terrible skunk odor, some of which, must have rubbed off on my sleeping bag, it then hit me why I slept outside.

" _I surely hoped today would be the day I'd be getting unskunked, this was no fun._ " I thought to myself, as I yawned and stretched, and standing up, taking in a breath of fresh air.

No sooner had I been awake for a few minutes, when my uncle Ted came out of the tent, carrying the bag of marshmallows and starting another fire.

"Good morning uncle Ted." I said.

"Good morning Bobbo." Said uncle Ted.

"Marshmallows for breakfast?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep, it's all we have left." Said uncle Ted, as he started up a camp fire, then went back inside the tent where he helped grandpa Lou hobble outside.

"Morning Lou." I said.

"What's so good about it?" Lou grumbled.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh it's just my back and my ankle, why did I have to get so old?" Lou asked, as he roasted a marshmallow and ate it.

I turned to see Tommy sitting next to me, him not looking all that good either.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked.

"My tummy hurts, and I'm all itchy." Tommy replied, the frown never leaving his face, as he scratched his chest with one hand and held his stomach with the other.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Maybe some marshmallows will help you to feel better." I suggested, as I put a marshmallow on to the end of a branch and handed it to Tommy, showing him how to roast it.

Tommy ate his marshmallow with no hesitation, and several more, only to have to pull down his pants very quickly, and have a diarrhea episode right in front of all of us. Between my skunk smell and Tommy's diarrhea, we made a good pair of horrible smelling buddies.

"Well everybody, looks like we need to cut this camping trip a day short." Said uncle Ted with a frown, as he was going around, to pick up the area, making sure Lou didn't help, as it would only make his ankle and back worse.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well Bobby, you got sprayed by a skunk, which is what we're off to take care of curing next, Tommy here definitely got a bad case of food poisoning and some poison ivy, and Louie here hurt his back and ankle. We're also all out of food. Sadly, this means the end of our camping adventure in the woods, but the adventure is far from being over. Come on Bobbo, help me take down the tent and pack up the rest of this stuff." Said uncle Ted, as I pitched in and helped take down the tent.

Once we had everything packed up and ready to go, we headed back through the woods to grandpa Lou's station wagon, very slowly I mmight add, so Lou wouldn't injure himself any further. He kept being stubborn though, proclaiming he could walk just fine, but then he'd let out a yelp of pain whenever he put too much pressure on the foot with the twisted ankle, so Ted insisted on him walking slowly. Finally, after what seemed like many hours, we made it to the car, where Lou proceeded to throw a fit because it was his car, he'd better drive.

"Con flabbid Ted, that's my car. I should drive." Griped Lou.

"Louie, you're not in any condition to be driving. Now hand me the keys. I'll put Boris and Minca's address into the GPS and we'll be on our way." Said Ted, as Lou reluctantly reached his hand into his pants pocket and handed my uncle the keys.

A little while later, my uncle had Lou in the passenger seat with the car operated heating pad on his back, and one of the last ice packs we had available under his ankle. Tommy was off to my right in the back seat, his head turned towards the window, and his fingers up his nose, probably trying to block out the skunk smell. Lou fell asleep, with his hand over his nose, and once he gave Ted Boris and Minca's address, he put it into the GPS, stuffed some tissues up his nose to block out my horrible skunk odor, started up the car, and we were on our way.

The GPS was very friendly, and it must be a lady, as it spoke in a lady's voice. She told us what highway to take and how many miles to drive, and it must have been a lot of miles, as the lady was quiet for a while, as the car continued to speed down the long never ending highway, while I tried to keep entertained with my Captain Squash video game, until the batteries gave out. Then, at some point, we made another stop. I looked out the window to see it didn't look like anybody's house, rather, it looked like a store.

"Where are we uncle Ted?" I asked.

"I completely forgot about this Bobbo. Hope everybody doesn't mind that I took a little detour to the socks in a can store on the way back. Oh why didn't I think of it on our way to the camp grounds?" Ted asked.

"Ted are you off your nut? It stinks in here! The sooner we get to my daughter-in-law's parents the better. You can go to this con flabbid socks in a can store at anytime." Said Lou irritably.

"I saw a sign out front stating everything was on clearance. That means they're getting ready to close up shop. Don't worry, you all stay in the car, I should only be five minutes." Said Ted, as he got out of the car, leaving us to sit there in the silent hot car forever.

"I've gots to go potty." Tommy whimpered.

"Ok, I'll take you in to go potty." I said.

"No you won't, you'll stink up the high heavens Bobby, I'll take him." Said Lou, as he tried to move.

"Oooh! Ow!" Lou screamed in pain.

"Is it your back?" I asked.

"What do you think? Ok, you take him, but find your uncle and get him out here, I'm about to die out here." Cried Lou.

"Ok Lou, come on Tommy, let's go." I said, as I unbuckled his car seat, we opened our doors, and headed into the store, where I found the bathroom in the back, and Tommy used the toilet.

Once he was done, we walked up and down the isles of the store looking for my uncle Ted, till we found him with a huge batch of socks in a can, he could barely pick it up.

"Oh, Bobby, Tommy, what are you doing here?" Ted asked.

"Tommy needed to use the bathroom. Need help with that?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Ted begged, barely out of breath.

I helped him get his purchases out to the car, and we stuffed them into the back wherever they could fit along with our gear for the camping trip. We then got back into the car, where Lou and Ted proceeded to argue the rest of the way to Boris and Minca's house, stopping only to hear the directions given by the GPS lady. A lifetime later, we finally made it, and lucky for us, Boris and Minca were outside in the front yard when we pulled up. Boris came up to the passenger side of the car.

"What are you doing here Smedrick? And what is that horrible smell?" Boris asked.

"We're here for your wife's borcht so we can get him unskunked." Lou replied.

"Luckily I just made some, unfortunately, it still has to chill for a couple of hours. Why don't you all come inside." Said Minca from the front steps.

"No no no, I will not have such rotton stinks in my house." Snapped Boris.

"Awe it's no big deal. We'll just stay out in the front yard and enjoy the nice fresh air." Said Ted, as we all got out of the car, and spent the later part of the morning, as it got close to lunchtime out in the yard.

Poor Tommy didn't feel like playing, as he just sat in the grass, scratching his poisoning ivy and holding his stomach, and Ted applied some more calamine lotion to him, and gave him some more of the pink liquid to help his stomach. I paced back and force through the yard, wondering how long I could keep playing this dumb game, as it was turning into the most boring day of my entire life, when Minca finally called from the front door.

"Everyone! The borcht is finally ready. Come in, come in!" Minca called, as we all headed inside, only for Lou to fall down, injuring his back even worse.

"Ooooh ow!" Lou cried.

"Uh, Louie, maybe you'd better wait in the car. We'll give Bobby his borcht bath and be back in a jiffy." Said Ted.

Ted helped Lou back into the car, and Tommy and I headed inside Boris and Minca's house, where we went to the kitchen, where to my surprise, I saw a huge wash tub filled to the brim with what had to be the borcht.

"Ok, get in." Tommy said.

"Wow! My mommy would never let me take a bath in soup." I said, as I jumped into the wash tub, and started splashing around in the borcht.

"Wow! This is fun!" I said excitedly, as I covered myself in the soup. Not only was it fun, but it felt good, as it was a hot day, and the soup was cold.

A few minutes later, Ted came into the room, where he came over and took a wiff of the top of my head.

"Well what do you know Bobbo, it worked! The skunk smell is gone!" My uncle Ted cried.

"Yay!" I cried, as I jumped out of the wash tub excitedly on to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Now my kitchen is a mess!" Minca cried.

"Now don't worry Minca, we'll get this mess cleaned up. Could you get us some towels please?" Ted asked, as Minca left the room and returned with some towels.

Ted got the floor and me cleaned up, then, we thanked Boris and Minca for all of their help, and Ted made a comment about how it was nice to see them again, as we hadn't seen them since last Thanksgiving Chanukah combined celebration, then, I got into the car, and Ted put Tommy back into his car seat, where he applied to him what little calamine lotion was left, before getting back into the driver's seat himself, and getting on our way.

"Hey Lou, can you put the address for your retirement home into the GPS for me please?" Ted asked.

"Huh? I can't work one of those fangled navigation things. Heck I can't even access those fangled adding contraptions you use at the supermarket." Lou griped.

"Oh all right fine, I'll do it." Ted muttered, as he put the address into the GPS.

Unfortunately, my uncle went the wrong way, as the GPS lady kept talking about making u turns and turning around. Seems we drove for endless miles of nothing on either side of us, until Ted finally decided to speak up.

"Why is that system telling me to make a u turn?" Ted asked.

"Probably because you went the wrong way!" Lou shouted.

"I went the wrong way? Ooopws? I guess I did." Said Ted.

"What is wrong with you people? In my day we didn't have all of this high tech GPS stuff. In my day all you needed was a simple map drawn on a piece of paper with a pen to find your way." Said Lou, as Ted ignored him, looking for a place to turn around. Finally, he saw a sign for the grape festival.

"Well what do you know! The grape festival, which is being sponsored by our local PBS station, where Tommy's folks and our other friends were suppose to come to today to see Reptar and enjoy the grape exhibits." Said Ted, as he pulled into the grassy clearing that was being used as a parking lot.

We drove around forever, only there were no parking spaces, so Ted finally gave up and turned back on to the highway, going back the way we came, hoping to get something besides making u turns out of the GPS lady.

"What happened Ted?" I asked.

"No parking spaces Bobbo. Looks like we're headed for home." Said Ted, as the GPS lady finally started to give us some directions, allowing us to finally head for home.

Feeling pretty good at this point, I turned to my younger companion to see if he wanted to play a car game, but Tommy was fast asleep in his car seet, drool dripping down his chin and soaking his shirt. Grandpa Lou eventually fell asleep, leaving only me and my uncle awake.

"Hey uncle Ted, wanna play a game?" I asked.

"Not now Bobbo, right now, I just, wanna get us back home." Said Ted, his eyes fixed to the road, as we continued to drive in the direction we came from.

"Ok." I said with a sigh, as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I must have slept a long time, either that, or my uncle must have figured out how to put grandpa Lou's station wagon into some sort of hyper drive mode, as when I awoke, we were in the parking lot of the retirement home where Lou lived, and a nurse was helping him get out of the car.

"I don't need any help, leave me alone." Griped Lou.

"Louie, your wife is still out of town, and you are hurt. I've instructed this nurse to check up on you until Lulu gets back, and you're suppose to stay still, understand?" Ted said.

"Fine!" Lou griped, as he was about to head inside of the retirement home, only to remember who's car we were in.

"Car keys?" Lou asked, holding out his hand to my uncle Ted.

"Fine, we'll get the stuff out of the back of the car and find another way back to my sister's house and Stu and Didi's." Ted replied.

"Need a lift? I'm going to visit one of my in house patients." Said a nurse with dark hair, walking out of the retirement home at that point.

"Oh, thank you nice nurse lady, you truly are a life saver." Said Ted.

"Please, call me Kerry." Said the nurse, as Ted, Tommy and I all got into her car and she drove us to our neighborhood.

When we got there though, nobody was at my house, and all of the lights were out.

"Oh dear, looks like nobody's home Bobby, hopefully, Tommy's folks have returned from that grape festival." Said Ted, as we turned and saw cars in Tommy's driveway, so had the nice nurse lady drop us off there, and we headed inside of Tommy's house, where the front door was open, letting in some air.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting you guys back so soon." Said Didi, as we made our way into the kitchen, where all of the adults were around the kitchen table.

"Yep, let's just say we had a very interesting camping experience." Said Ted.

While my uncle went on to explain to everyone's parents about our camping trip, I spotted all of our little friends out in the backyard, so grabbed Tommy by his shirt sleeve and drug him outside, where we saw Dil, Zack, Jesse, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Chuckie all playing in the Reptar wagon.

"Hey guys! We're back!" I called from the patio, as Zack came by pulling the Reptar wagon.

"Welcome back." Said Zack, as he let go of the wagon and ran up to us, the other toddlers, following him.

"Hey everyone guess what? We saw Reptar today at the grape place!" Kimi said excitedly, as she came up to me and Tommy, carrying a picture of all of them next to Reptar.

"Yeah it was fun! And we got to put the grape leaves into different wholes. They were only pretend grape leaves, and Zack founded us some letters! It was really neat!" Said Jesse excitedly, unable to stay still.

"Yeah the letters were fun! I founded a whole bunch of them and showed them to the growed ups! They were so proud of me for finding the first letter of my aunty's name, the letter C! So, how was your camping trip? Go on any big aventures?" Zack asked.

Just then, Chuckie, Phil and Lil looked us over, worried looks on their faces.

"We had fun! I taught Tommy how to swim and he helped me not be so afraid of thunder anymore. I also got sprayed by a skunk, but Tommy's grandma Minca gave me a bath in borcht and I'm ok now." I said.

"Yeah I gotted sprayed by one a long time ago too and that's what helped me." Said Chuckie.

"You may look ok but my brother doesn't." Said Dil.

"Yeah what's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"You're all covered in spots." Added Phil.

"And it seems worstest on your tummy!" Added Lil.

"I gotted poisoned." Tommy replied.

They all gasp.

"We've just got to find some more of that lotion and pink liquid, and Tommy will be ok, right Tommy?" I asked.

"Hey, we were playing jungle explorers until you guys gotted here. Maybe we can find something in the jungle that will help. Come on you guys." Said Zack, as he led everybody back to the Reptar wagon.

I was about to go join them, when I heard Tommy utter something.

"Uh oh." Tommy said, as he turned around and ran very quickly back into the house.

"Tommy! Wait for me!" I cried, as I ran after him into the house, but he didn't answer me. He just kept on running until he ran into the downstairs bathroom and closed the door.

" _He must have had to go potty really bad again._ " I thought to myself, as I waited outside of the bathroom door for him to finish up so we could go back outside and play.

When Tommy came out of the bathroom though, I could tell he had had enough of this poison, and he was about to lose it.

"Ready to go back out and play jungle explorers with our friends?" I asked.

"No I want these poisons to go away! I'm tired of my tummy hurting and itching!" Tommy cried, before he threw himself down on to the carpet in the hall, rubbing his entire body against the carpet to scratch himself and crying.

"It's gonna be ok, I'll go get your mommy." I said, but before I could make another move, my mom and aunt Ruth walked in through the open front door, and my uncle Ted and Tommy's mom came into the hall from the kitchen, to see what was going on.

"What's wrong Tommy sweetie?" Didi asked, as I saw her pick up Tommy, who was still crying, as she looked him over.

"Goodness sweetie, Ted was right! You did get a terrible case of poison ivy and food poisoning. Well don't you worry sweetie, mommy's gonna make it all better. Let's go give you a bath, according to Lipchitz, it's one of the best cures for poison ivy." Said Didi over Tommy, who was still whimpering at this point, as she carried him upstairs.

"Well little manzy, how was camp?" My mom asked.

"It was fun! But Tommy's not doing so well." I replied, as I turned to my mom, who was behind me at this point.

"Hey sis, where were you all afternoon? We got back only to find you weren't home." Said Ted.

"Well, in case you forgot, Howie was due back from his business trip today, and aunt Ruth is here to visit over the next week now. We just got back home from the airport." Said my mom.

"Oh there he is! Come here Bobby, why you've just sprouting up like a little weed every time I see you." Said my aunt Ruth, who was still standing in the doorway of the front door, as I ran up to hug her.

"But what about Tommy?" I asked.

"Awe, now don't you worry Bobby, Tommy's mommy and daddy are going to take care of him, and I'm sure in a few days, his poison ivy and food poisoning will be a thing of the past now won't they. In the meantime, it's time to go spend some quality family time with your aunt Ruth now. Let's head on back to the house, before everyone else starts to wonder where we are." Said my mom, as she, my uncle Ted, aunt Ruth, and me left Tommy and Dil's house and headed back across the street to our house.

"Oh Bobby, we are going to have so much fun together this next week." Said my aunt Ruth, as we made our way across the street.

"Uh, yeah." I said, slowly nodding my head.

As we headed for home, all I could think about was how it was liable to be a long, boring week with my aunt Ruth. Not only that, but there was my friend Tommy, still suffering from poison ivy and food poisoning, not feeling well, and I wouldn't be able to sit by his side and keep him company until he got all better. I only could hope that his parents would take good care of him, and he'd be back to his old self by the time my aunt Ruth and uncle Ted went back home in another week.

End of Bobby POV

And this, ends chapter 6.

Author's Note: So, what will happen to Tommy? And how will the visit from aunt Ruth go for Bobby? We'll learn about the rest of Tommy's poisonous experience, over the next two chapters, which I hope to release tomorrow, if not sooner. May do the next two chapters in a more general POV, I'm still trying to decide, for now though, you all take care, and be looking for more chapters, coming soon. Oh and one more thing. The grape festival that the other toddlers and their families attended was inspired by an asparigus festival I attended this past weekend with my mom, sister-in-law and nephew. If you'd like to learn more about that, feel free to ask me in a PM, and I can tell you what took place at that festival if you'd like. Thinking about it though, since grapes are a natural crop in California, I could see something of a grape festival happening there, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if something like that really does exist.


	7. Poisoned, Part 1

Author's Note: I can't believe that on this day ten years ago, on Sunday, June 12, 2005, I graduated from highschool. And on this day four years ago on Sunday, June 12, 2011, my brother got married. Now, here I am on Friday, June 12, 2015, and what am I doing? Writing Rugrats Fan Fiction. Who knew that's what I'd be doing ten years after graduating highschool. Still though, not a big deal to me, as I'm having fun, so, let's have some fun! Also, if anybody reading this recalls enjoying the Rugrats episode, "The Inside Story," from season 2, I think you'll enjoy this chapter! Or at least part of it anyway. Now, let's get started!

Chapter 7, Poisoned, Part 1

Poor Tommy had been having a miserable time ever since he returned from the camping trip. As a result of the food poisoning, his stomach felt naucious, and the only foods he found he could eat were chicken and rice soup, jell-o, and drinking water and apple juice. As for the poison ivy, if he wasn't taking a bath, soaking in the water, or lying down very still, covered in calamine lotion, he felt absolutely miserable, and he didn't feel like playing or doing anything. All the poor two-year-old toddler felt like doing, was sleeping or bathing, and when he couldn't sleep or take a bath, he lay very still on the couch, watching television. But on this particular day, he saw something on television that really shook him up.

Grandpa Lou was starting to feel better. His ankle was more or less healed, his back wasn't completely, but if he sat in a comfortable easy chair and didn't make any sudden movements, he could at least move without feeling a twinge of pain every time. Stu and Didi had to go out, and they were watching after Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack and Jesse for the day, so they had Lou come over to watch the kids, when nobody else could, however, Peter thought he might be able to come over sometime later on that day if Lou needed a break. Of course, no sooner had Stu and Didi left to run their Aarons, when Lou purched himself in his favorite easy chair in the living room, turned on the fishing network, and fell asleep. However, unknown by anybody, the cable lineup had recently undergone a channel change, merging the fishing network with the soap opera network. While grandpa Lou was out cold, Tommy, who had been taking a nap over on the couch, awoke to see one of the soap operas on the TV.

On the television, a woman was lying in a hospital bed, with a man hovering over her. The woman looked to be in her mid twenty's, early thirty's, and the man looked to be about the same age. The poor woman, didn't look good, and it looked as if she didn't have too much time left.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" The man asked.

"Oh darling, I'm afraid I don't have too much time left. The effect of the poison is really settling in." Said the woman in a weak voice.

"Oh Rebecca, please, don't leave me." Cried the man.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, there's nothing I can do. Once you're poisoned, that's it. Please, take care of yourself ok? Marry my best friend, and never forget that I loved you very very much." Cried Rebecca.

"I'm so sorry I let Daniel take you out to dinner. If I had been there, he would have never injected you with that poisoning and everything would be ok." Said Jimmy, nearly in tears, as he buried his face into Rebecca's stomach.

"I know Jimmy, I know you didn't mean to leave me, you were only trying to make sure I wasn't lonely while you were away on your business trip, but sadly, these things happen, and it looks like God wants me to come home. Goodbye Jimmy, I love you." Whispered Rebecca, before she closed her eyes for the final time.

"No! No! Rebecca! No! Rebecca! Come back!" Cried Jimmy, but it was too late. The woman in the hospital bed remained motionless, with her eyes closed.

No sooner had this happened, when Tommy gasp at the sight on the TV, and grandpa Lou awoke to see what was on the television instead, switching it off.

"What kind of mindless dribble is the television showing these days? It's not my fishing show that's for sure. I'm off to find me something to eat." Said Lou, as he switched off the television and went into the kitchen.

Back on the couch, Tommy sat up, realizing what he just saw on the television.

" _Oh no. That lady on TV gotted poisoned and went bye bye, and now I'm gonna be next._ " Tommy thought to himself, as he nearly started to cry.

His friends and younger brother from across the room saw that Tommy was awake, so rushed over to the couch to see him.

"Hey, did you have a nice nap Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy nodded, the sad expression never leaving his face.

"What's wrong?" Chuckie asked.

"Guys, I've gots some bad news. You know how that lady on TV gotted poisoned and died? Well, uh, I gotted poisoned too, and still don't feel very good." Said Tommy.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Chuckie started to say before Tommy continued.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so Chuckie. Bob wants me to go home." Said Tommy.

"No Tommy, you can't leave us." Cried Chuckie.

"I'm sorry Chuckie, I've gots to go. Take care of Rosie, and never forget that we were always the bestest of friends." Said Tommy, as he slumped back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

However, while he closed his eyes, he was still awake, able to hear everything.

"Guys, we can't just let these poisons take Tommy away from us, we've gots to help him." Said Chuckie, as he turned to the rest of the gang.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we're not no doctors." Added Lil.

"I know, let's go inside Tommy and get rid of that poison." Suggested Kimi.

"Uh, Kimi, news slash, we're too big, though I do like your idea. If only there was a way to make us smaller." Said Zack.

"Wait a sec, there is a way to do that, only, I don't know if I wanna do it." Said Chuckie.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Well one time, I swallowed a watermelon seed. To keep it from growing in my tummy, Tommy, Phil, Lil and Angelica all shrunk down with a lazy beam and went inside me and I burped up the seed and gotted all better." Explained Chuckie.

"Oh, I get it. If we shrink down with a lazy beam and go inside Tommy, and fight that poison, Tommy will get all better too, and he won't have to go to Bob's home, or wherever poisoned peoples go." Said Jesse.

"Yeah, true, only, I forget now what we used to make our lazy beam." Said Chuckie.

"I think I know. Come with me Phil and Lil, we'll be right back." Said Jesse, as he, Phil and Lil ran upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a large assortment of toys that they put together to build the lazy beam.

"Ok, now once we're small, how do we get inside of Tommy?" Zack asked.

"I bet if my brother drank us out of his sippy cup of water, we'd go right down to his tummy. I hearded our mommy and daddy say he did have food poisoning, and food goes to the tummy, so that's where we've gots to start." Said Dil.

"And no worries, I've got some secret weapons in my short pockets if we need them to fight that poisoning. Now, when I turn on the lazy beam and we all get small, we're to jump into the opening of the sippy cup, at which time, Tommy, you're to drink it, putting you to sleep and together, we're gonna get that poisoning out of you." Said Zack.

Tommy nodded with his approval, liking that his friends would risk their lives and go inside him to make him all better.

"Yay! I think Tommy likes this idea you guys." Said Kimi excitedly.

"Ok, everybody hold still, as we're about to get small." Said Zack, as he switched on the lazy beam.

"But I can't stay still very long, I've gots ADHD according to my mommy." Cried Jesse.

"Well, whatever you did, you made it, look." Said Zack, pointing to the now enlarged opening to Tommy's sippy cup.

"Uh, I don't know about this you guys. What if we get stucked inside Tommy and never come out?" Chuckie asked.

"We'll eventually come out, we just gots to make sure Tommy doesn't flush us down the potty." Said Phil.

"Ok everybody, on three, we'll jump into the sippy cup. Ready? One? Two? Three!" Cried Zack, as he, Jesse, Kimi, Dil, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all jumped into the opening of the large sippy cup, to find themselves in a darkened swimming pool, which was really just a cup full of water.

As they bobbed up and down, trying to stay a float, Chuckie started to become nervous.

"Uh, how long are we gonna be in here you guys?" Chuckie asked.

"Till Tommy drinks us." Zack replied.

"Well I hope he drinks us soon before we drown." Said Chuckie.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be thirsty soon enough." Said Kimi.

No sooner had Kimi said this, when Tommy picked up the sippy cup and drank the water, along with his friends and little brother, now the size of tiny ants.

"Hang on tight you guys." Said Zack, as he and the other toddlers clutched on to one another, as the cup tipped over into Tommy's mouth, causing the babies to fall out of the sippy cup, into Tommy's mouth, and down his asophigus.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed the toddlers, as they fell down the asophigus, until they landed inside Tommy's tummy.

"Hey you guys, I think we're in the tummy now." Said Lil.

"Yep, it looks a lot like Chuckie's did, only there's no seed." Said Phil.

"Ok guys, now that we're in the tummy, our next mission, find that poisoning." Said Zack.

"Uh Zack, do you even know what poisoning looks like?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh, no, but I'm sure we can find it if we look really hard." Said Zack.

"I know, maybe it's a blue monster with red stripes!" Suggested Kimi.

"Oh Kimi, I'd love to believe you, but the only aminal I know of that can make itself blue with red stripes is a camealian when it's mad. And unless Tommy swallowed a camealian on his camping trip with Bobby, then I don't think it's going to look like that." Said Zack.

"Too bad it wasn't a bad bug, then we could have just gotten a lot of good bugs from the backyard to fight off the poisonous bad bug, like we did when Tommy's grandpa gotted sick." Said Phil.

"Yeah I agree with you Phil." Said Chuckie.

"Hey, these stomach juices are fun! Come on everybody, play with me!" Said Jesse, as he bounced up and down in Tommy's stomach.

"Jesse, we're not here to play, we're here to get rid of Tommy's poisonings so we don't lose him. Now, we all need to split up and look all over Tommy's tummy for that poisoning. When you find him, shout I!" Said Zack.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Kimi, as everybody ran off in different directions, swimming through the stomach juices, not having much luck.

After looking for a few minutes, they remet up at the entrance to the stomach from the asophigus, disappointed looks on their faces.

"I knew it. I knew it I knew it I knew it. We look everywhere and there's no poisoning." Griped Chuckie.

"Well, maybe it's not in the tummy. Maybe it's in another part of Tommy's body." Suggested Zack.

"Nuh uh, no way am I traveling all the way through Tommy's body. The sight of blood makes me throw up, and I don't wanna throw up; inside my bestest friend." Said Chuckie.

"You'll be fine Chuckie." Said Kimi reassuringly.

"Yeah Chuckie, just close your eyes when we're in the blood stream, you'll be fine." Said Zack.

"Well, if you say so." Said Chuckie with a sigh.

"So how do we go through Tommy's body?" Phil asked.

"Through the digestive system. And while we're traveling, be on the lookout for anything unusual, like scary monsters." Said Zack, as he led the way to the other side of the stomach, to the opening of the large intestines, the other toddlers, following behind him.

The toddlers went through the digestive system, going through the entire body, only instead of ending up in the colon at the end, they somehow, turned the wrong way and found themselves back in Tommy's stomach again.

"Wait a sec guys, I thought Tommy was spose to poop us out into the potty." Said Phil.

"Yeah, how did we end up back in the tummy?" Lil asked.

"And I never saw no poison monster. I can't believe my bestest friend would make something like that up." Said Chuckie, irritated.

"Nah, Tommy would never lie to us." Said Zack.

"I know, maybe the poison monster is playing hide and seak!" Suggested Kimi.

"That's it Kimi, he's hiding from us cuz he don't wanna leave." Said Zack.

"So how do we get it to leave?" Phil asked.

"We've gots to get its attention." Suggested Zack, as he paced back and force through the stomach juices, trying to come up with an idea, while the other toddlers tried to think of ways to get the poison monster's attention.

"Too bad it don't gots any hairs, I'd just pull them like I did on Reggie when we founded him at the park, and we got him to stop giving Tommy nightscares." Suggested Kimi.

"Too bad I haven't found a pair of shoes, I'd tie them together so the poison monster would trip and fall, having to come out with us, just like I did to Reggie, causing him to fall backwards into the duck pond." Suggested Jesse.

"I don't think poison monsters gots any hairs or shoes, but reminding me of our battle against Reggie when we beat him up gives me an idea." Said Zack, as he pulled two handfuls of pebbles out of his shorts pockets.

"Rocks? You're going to stick rocks into my bestest friend's tummy? And I thought rocks weren't food." Said Chuckie.

"They're not, but if they get the monster's attention, we can get him to come with us and leave Tommy alone. I'm sure Tommy will poop out the rocks eventually." Said Zack.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, what if we make things worser?" Chuckie asked.

"Awe come on Chuckie, what is Tommy always telling you? Don't be a baby. Besides, he'll thank us once we come out and he's feeling all better. Now, I'm gonna hand you all a pile of rocks, and when I count to three, everybody throw them." Said Zack, as he went around and handed each toddler a pile of rocks.

"I don't know, I'm siding with Chubby on this one. I don't wanna hurt my brother." Said Dil.

"Uh, Dil, I'm Chuckie." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on Dil, you throw stuff all the time." Said Lil.

"Yeah, at our heads." Added Phil.

"But I never did it inside anybody's tummy befores, or on purpose. I only threw stuff at your heads and poked you guys in the eyes and pulled your hairs, just, well cuz, I thought it was fun! I was only playing!" Said Dil.

"Finally, he's biggerer enough to tells us why he use to do all of that stuff to us when he was a baby baby." Muttered Phil.

"Guys, let's get back to the task at hand here." Said Zack, getting everybody's attention.

"Uh Zack, I know how much you like rocks, heck you've been collecting them at every Sherry Berry concert we've been to over the summer out at Nature Village, but do you really wanna throw your rock collection away inside your bestest friend's tummy?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah and you're not gonna get me to throw my little moon shaped rock into Tommy neither." Added Chuckie.

"You don't have to. Just throw the rocks I gave you and I assure you, everything's gonna be ok. Now on three everybody, one… Two… Three!" Said Zack, as he and all of the other toddlers threw their rocks into the middle of Tommy's stomach.

No sooner had they thrown the rocks, when something really freaky happened. A huge, ugly, slimy green snake looking monster rose out of the stomach juices, staring all of the toddlers in the eyes with a pair of large, firy red eyes, its large white fang like teeth, biting up and down, as his purple tongue licked its lips as it eyed the small toddlers.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the snake like monster in a low growling voice.

"Uh, here to get rid of the poisoning." Zack replied nervously.

"Well, looks like you little wimpy toddlers lose. You can't fight me, nobody can fight me. I am the poisoning, and I'm here to stay forever. You'll never get me to leave." Said the monster.

"Oh gosh, I didn't know poisons could talk." Muttered Chuckie in a shaky voice.

"I guess when you're on the outside of a person, you don't know what kind of monsters are on the inside." Said Phil.

"Yeah and seeds can't talk, they just grow when you water them." Said Lil.

"Neither do bugs." Said Phil.

"Guys, guys, we need to get out of here." Cried Chuckie.

"Red head is right, you need to get out of here, before I make you all lunch. Ha ha ha ha ha." Said the poisonous snake monster.

"But what about Tommy you guys?" Jesse asked.

"If we get the monster to come with us, Tommy will be all better! Come on monster, come with us, and we'll give you lots of nummy food to eat." Said Kimi.

"I don't wanna come with you little girl, now leave before I change my mind." Said the green snake monster, as a gravitational pull came down, grabbing up the toddlers, as it pushed them back up the asophigus.

"Oh no you guys, Tommy's gonna throw us up!" Cried Chuckie, as they were quickly pushed up the asophigus, back into Tommy's mouth, and out on to the living room floor.

At this point, Tommy awoke to a very sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ow!" Tommy cried, as he sat up suddenly on the couch, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Zack asked.

"You know what's wrong Zack, you threw rocks in my tummy, and now it's hurt, really bad!" Tommy snapped.

"Rocks? I'll admit, I'm fascinated by rocks, but I never threw any into your tummy. Honest." Said Zack.

"Yes you did. You guys used that lazy beam the same one we used to go into Chuckie a while back, to go inside of me to get rid of the poisons, and to try to get its attentions, you threw rocks into my tummy. You know why rocks aren't food? They hurt people, and, ooooooh ow, this really hurts! I need my mommy and daddy!" Cried Tommy, before he started whailing uncontrollably at the top of his lungs.

"Tommy, you've gots to believe me, we never went inside you, we were only talking about it. Besides, I sent Jesse upstairs to get whatever we'd need to build a lazy beam, and by the time he got upstairs, he forgot what he went upstairs for, and while Phil and Lil went up there with him, they started arguing over the reason for coming upstairs, which irritated Jesse to the point, that he chased them all the way through the upstairs, emptying a dirty clothes basket and lining the hall with dirty underwear and socks. So we couldn't have gone inside of you cuz it never happened." Explained Zack.

But by this point, Tommy had stopped listening and ran through the house, still crying, looking everywhere for his parents.

"What's wrong Scout?" Lou asked, as Tommy came into the kitchen to find his grandpa working on a crossword puzzle at the table, still crying, his stomach still experiencing sharp pains.

Lou picked him up and tried to comfort him, but it was no use, Tommy continued to cry in his grandpa's arms, just as Stu and Didi walked in, returning from their Aarons.

"Pop, what's going on here?" Didi asked.

"Something seems to be bothering Tommy, and I've tried everything. He won't take a bottle or nothing. What is it with kids today anyway?" Lou asked.

"He probably just needs some more Pepto Bizmal, or calamine lotion, or maybe another bath." Muttered Stu.

"I'll go see what I can do. Come here sweetie. Oh, my poor baby." Said Didi, as she took Tommy from Lou's arms, he was now only wimpering, but the look of pain never leaving his face, and his hands still holding his stomach.

"Stu, Tommy's stomach, I think his stomach may be really bothering him, and according to Lipchitz, we shouldn't take any chances. What if it's appendicitis?" Didi asked worriedly.

"Oh no." Stu said.

"I'd better take Tommy to the hospital right away. You two gonna be all right with the kids?" Didi asked.

"Relax Deed, we'll be fine, I just hope my little champ is going to be ok." Said Stu.

"As soon as Peter gets here, I'm leaving for my appointment with the chiropractor." Said Lou.

"Good luck Pop, we'll see you later." Said Didi, as she rushed out the door to her car in the garage with her wimpering two-year-old son, placed him into his car seat, and rushed off to the hospital.

Poor Tommy continued to wimper all the way there, he didn't even try to help drive the car with his built in steering wheel set thing like he'd usually do when riding with his mommy, as it eventually got put back into the car, after he finished using it to fly an airplane house when they ended up in the clouds that one time.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Didi placed Tommy into his single umbrella stroller that was luckily, in the back of the car, and they went inside the emergency room, where Didi approached the desk and told the lady what was going on.

"Have a seat, someone will be with you shortly." Said the receptionist in a boring tone, sounding as if she was uninterested in being there that day.

To their surprise, also in the emergency waiting room were Martha, aunt Ruth, who was complaining about her foot, and Bobby Generic.

"Martha, what brings you here? Is everything all right?" Didi asked, eyeing the Generics across the way from them.

"Well not exactly. We decided to take everybody for a day of fun at the community swimming pool, only aunt Ruth here jumped into the deep end, which clearly stated on a sighn it was nine feet deep. Apparently, whoever built the pool doesn't know how to do math, and the deep end was more shallow than we all thought, and poor aunt Ruth here hurt her foot. We're waiting to get it x-rayed." Said Martha.

"Oh dear, I hope it's not broken." Ruth cried in panic, a look of pain on her face.

While the grown ups continued talking, Bobby spotted Tommy in his stroller next to Didi, so decided to see why he had to come to the hospital.

"Hey Tommy, what's wrong?" Bobby asked, as he approached Tommy's stroller, but before Tommy could stop whimpering long enough to answer Bobby, a nurse called his name.

"Tommy Pickles?" Said a nurse from a nearby doorway.

"That's us, we'll see you later Martha, and Ruth, hope your foot is going to be ok. Come on Tommy." Said Didi, as she grabbed the back of his stroller and they headed back to where the nurse was.

Once in an examining room, the nurse asked them several questions.

"So, you think the child might have appendicitis?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. He did recently go camping, and returned with some poison ivy and food poisoning, and even two days later, those are still bothering him too." Explained Didi.

"No worries, we're gonna do several tests and give Tommy an ultra sound, and see what's going on. If it is his appendix, we'll be sure to notify you immediately, as he'll have to undergo surgery." Explained the nurse.

Didi looked worried.

"Now relax Didi, everything is going to be ok, but if it makes you feel better, you can come with us when we perform the ultra sound." Said the nurse, as a doctor walked in.

Didi repeated everything to the doctor, and by this time, Tommy was no longer crying, until the doctor pressed on his stomach, making the sharp pain worse, causing him to yelp in pain. They then drew blood, and took Tommy to another part of the hospital for an ultra sound. Once Tommy was situated for the ultra sound, he more or less completely forgot about the pain in his stomach, as this was something he had never done before, as they put a special jell on his stomach, and then, he looked up to see some stuff on a television in the room. He pointed to the TV in fascination.

"That's the inside of your stomach little guy." Said the doctor who was looking at the cameras, to see what he could find.

" _Hmmm, if that's the inside of my tummy, then where are the rocks that Zack threw into it?_ " Tommy thought to himself, as the ultra sound continued.

Once it was finished, they took Tommy back to the first examining room to finish up, as the doctors didn't find anything, and his appendix were just fine.

" _So Zack was right, there were no rocks. I must have been dreaming. I hope he hasn't gone home by the time I return from the hopcickle, I wanna say I'm sorry, as now I feel bad for accusing Zack of something he never did._ " Tommy thought to himself, as the doctor spoke with Didi.

"Well Mrs. Pickles, after running several tests, Tommy doesn't have appendicitis, and we can't seem to find what's going on with him. However, since you did mention he has been suffering from poison ivy and food poisoning, we'll give him some medicine to take away the pain in his stomach, that from what I can tell, must be from the food poisoning, and a shot of Bennadryl, that ought to help with the poison ivy. If he's still experiencing symptoms and not able to eat normally in another week, here's a referral to one of the best pediatric gastro anchronologists we can recommend. Dr. Spoof. Rumor has it that even Dr. Lipchitz recommends him." Said the doctor as he wrote up the referral and handed it to Didi.

"Thank you doctor, and trust me, any doctor that Lipchitz recommends is number one in my book." Said Didi, as the doctor gave Tommy the Benadryl shot and some green liquid, which was the pain medicine with codeine in it, to help take away the sharp [pains in his stomach.

"This may make your son drowsy for the rest of the day, so I'd have him take it easy." Said the doctor, as he finished administering the medicine, and handed Tommy over to Didi, who strapped him into his stroller.

Either Tommy was tired, or the medicine reacted fast, as no sooner was Tommy in his stroller, when he fell asleep, as they headed back to the waiting room, where the Generics were, only now, Ruth had a huge bandage on her foot.

"So, how did it all go?" Martha asked, as she saw Didi come into the room.

"Well, Tommy doesn't have appendicitis, the doctor figures it may have just been an effect of the poisons he was plagued with while out camping. Tommy was given some pain medication and some Benadryl, and if he's not better in another week, we're going to see a pediatric gastro anchronologist, one of the best in fact, recommended by Dr. Lipchitz himself. Poor Tommy here is all tuckered out though, we'd better be getting going. How did you guys make out though?" Said Didi.

"Well, Ruth here doesn't have a broken foot, but it's very badly bruised, so they bandaged it up, and recommended she be careful for a few days." Said Martha.

While the two moms were talking, Bobby went to find out from Tommy how his hospital visit went, as poor Bobby was pretty bored at this point, having to sit around while his aunt went off to see the doctor and have her foot x-rayed, but Tommy was sound asleep in his stroller, and even the slightest shake wasn't waking him up, which meant he was really knocked out.

And this, ends chapter 7. So, what is the verdict? Is Tommy's poison ivy and food poisoning really gone? Will he end up dying like that lady did on TV? Will he have to go see the pediatric gastro anchronologist in another week? We'll find out in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: The events covered in this chapter were inspired by real life happenings. My brother recently went through what poor aunt Ruth went through with her foot, and the effects of food poisoning with a sharp pain in the stomach, my sister-in-law had the same thing happen to her, prolonged food poisoning, and just like with Tommy, nothing showed up on the ultra sound when she too, had to go to the ER as a result of experiencing sharp pains in her stomach a few weeks ago. I think the only difference is, as far as I know, I don't believe my sister-in-law was led to believe that the poisoning would kill her, after seeing poisoning kill a lady on a soap opera, nor did she have a dream where Zack threw rocks into her stomach, as she's not two-years-old, but anyway, I'll table it here for now, as if I say anymore, I'm going to spoil the events of the next chapter, so, you all take care, and, I shall have chapter 8 up sometime later today!


	8. Poisoned, Part 2

Author's Note: This chapter like chapter 5, will be told from various POV's, you'll see why when we get started. Without further adue, let's get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 8, Poisoned, Part 2

Tommy POV

When we gotted home from the hopcickle, I awoke to find I felt all better! I wasn't itching no mores and my tummy felt ok too.

" _Yay! I'm all better!_ " I thought to myself, as I sat up on the living room couch where mommy must have placed me after we gotted home, to look out into the backyard to see my friends were outside playing.

I headed outside to find they were playing Jungle Explorers, and Spikfi was a little lost lion cub, and they needed my help in helping him get out of some bushes and reunited with his daddy, who was Spike, the mighty king of the jungle. Sometimes Zack and I would argue that the lion was the king of the savanna, not the king of the jungle, but we skipped the argument today and I went and played along.

"How you doing Tommy?" Chuckie asked me upon my walking outside.

"I'm better, the doctors gaved me some medicine and I don't itch or hurt no mores. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you Zack." I said, as I saw Zack was standing next to Chuckie.

"Hey, it's ok. I forgive you. After all, we're only babies. It's easy to get mixed up, and it's even more easy to do so when we don't feel well. One of the hard ships of being young, though I wouldn't be surprised if growed ups get mixed up when they're sick too. One time, my aunty didn't feel good, and she really must have been confused, as she filled my bottle with Reptar cerial and my bowl with grape juice, but I didn't mind, I liked having a change at breakfast for once. Now, we need your help. We're playing jungle explorers and there's a little lost lion cub. I, Super Why, tried to use the power to read, but that didn't help. So we're counting on you, sir Nigel Strawberry to help us. Can you do it?" Zack asked me.

I thought about it for a minute. It had been a while since we played Nigel Strawberry and the jungle explorers, so I gave in.

"Smashing! I'll help. It's Nigel Strawberry at your service." I said, as I made my way towards the bushes, where the little lost lion cub was making some pretty funny noises.

Of course, I knew it was really Spikfi, and not a real lion, we were only pretending. So I crawled into the bushes, and slowly approached him very quietly, so as not to startle him. Even the youngest of wild aminals can be mean if you're not careful. No sooner though had I approached the lion cub, when my period of feeling back to normen, ended, as my tummy started to feel funny. At first I thought, maybe I was hungry, but no, the pain started to come back, not nearly as bad as it was earlier, but it was there nonetheless, and I was very disappointed to learn this.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain from the bushes.

"Oh no Zack, Tommy is hurted! Somebody better go rescue him." I heard Chuckie call in the distance.

"I'll go." Said Kimi excitedly.

"No Kimi…" Zack started to say before Kimi cut him off.

"I'm Super Thing remember? We're playing jungle super heros." Said Kimi.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I tolded Tommy, I mean, Nigel Strawberry the wrong game name. Allow Super Why to rescue sir Nigel Strawberry Super Thing." Said Zack, as he came in my direction.

By this point, my tummy was bothering me so much, I didn't feel much up to playing Jungle Super Hero Explorers anymore, but I'd deal with Zack, I mean, Super Why, when he rescued me.

"Super Why is here to save the day. So, what happened Nigel Strawberry? Did the young lion cub attack?" Zack asked me.

"Uh, no." I replied, sitting up in the grass now, clutching on to my tummy.

"I thought you were cured." Zack whispered in my ear.

"I thought so too, but guess not. The poisons are back. I'm sorry, but I don't wanna play no more." I said.

"It's ok, come on Tommy, let's go inside, I know just the thing to cheer you up. It always helps me when I don't feel good." Said Zack, as he grabbed my hand and we headed inside.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Chuckie asked.

"I know, let's follow them." Said Lil.

"Yeah!" Added Kimi, as our friends joined us and followed us inside.

Once inside, Zack founded his diapie bag, where he got out a Sherry Berry DVD.

"I snuck this out of my partment when my aunty was busy with something else. It's the new Sherry Berry DVD, Doctor Sherry Berry, featuring fifty songs to help you feel better, whether you're injured or ill, Doctor Sherry Berry has the cure." Said Zack, as he went over to the DVD player at the TV, and started pressing buttons until he gotted it open.

"I don't know if I wanna watch Sherry Berry right now." I said.

"You? Don't wanna watch a Sherry Berry DVD? Now I know you're not feeling good. Come on Tommy, I know once you watch it for a while, you'll forget all about those poisons." Said Zack, as he put the DVD in and pushed the drawer closed, and the DVD started up.

I sat on the floor and stared at the TV screen, as Sherry Berry's picture came on. She was dressed up like a doctor and smiling.

"Good day to you boys and girls, it is I, Doctor Sherry Berry. And today, I have just the cure to make you feel all better. Like I always say, some music a day keeps the sickness away, so why don't we get started." Said Sherry Berry, as one of the children in the audience started to have the hippups.

"Oh dear! What's that?" Sherry Berry asked.

"I got the hiccups." Said a little boy with dark hair in the first row, before hippuping again.

"Oh, the hiccups, I see. Well, why don't we sing that special song to get rid of them. So boys and girls, do you know the cure for getting rid of hiccups? Well, I happen to know of three cures, and we're gonna learn about them in this little song, and it goes like this." Said Sherry Berry, as she started to sing.

 _The hiccups are no fun, they surely can drive you nuts,_

 _But when they're getting you down, there's three things you can do._

 _The first is take a sip of some water._

 _The second, hold your breath and count to ten._

 _And if those don't work, find your best friend, and get them to say, boo!_

 _That's right, boo hoo to you!_

Of course, I already knew how to get rid of hippups, so I turned away from the TV towards Zack.

"Uh, Zachary, I already know how to get rid of hippups. I need a song on how to get rid of poisons." I said.

"How to get rid of poisons, ok, let me see if that's on this DVD as I only watch this one when I'm sick, and tend to fall asleep before it's finished." Zack replied, as he started pressing buttons on the clicker, only to cause the DVD to disappear, and changing the channel.

To my unpleasant surprise, it was that show I sawed earlier, this time, it was that man Jimmy, talking with a doctor.

"Jimmy, I have some bad news." Said the doctor.

"What is it? What is the verdict on Rebecca." Jimmy asked.

"After doing an artopsy, it's been confirmed, it was the poison that took her life." Said the doctor.

At that moment, my whole body started to ache something awful including a horrible headache, as I let out a loud scream.

"No!" I screamed, before collapsing to the floor and starting to cry.

"Come on Tommy, just cuz the lady on TV died of poisonings doesn't mean it's going to happen to you." Said Zack, who had his hand on my back at this point.

"No Zack, I'm gonna go bye bye, so please, take care of Dilly and Chuckie for me. Please." I begged.

Before Zack could say anything else to me, Peter walked into the room and turndid off the TV.

"Kids, I really don't think you should be watching this." Said Peter, as he took a seat on the couch.

I looked up to find him there, tears streaming down my face, as the headache continued to throb.

"Hey Tommy buddy, I hear you haven't been feeling too well." Said Peter.

I crawled slowly over to him, and grabbed on to his leg.

"No Peter, I gotted poisoned, and don't have much time left before I go bye bye forever." I said.

"Awe Tommy, I doubt if that's true, but how about you climb up on to my lap. Somebody wants to talk to you." Said Peter, as he pulled out his iPhone and on the screen, I saw Rosie and Hazel.

" _Looks like a Facetime call with Rosie and her bestest friend Hazel. At least I can tell her goodbye._ " I thought to myself, as Peter handed me the phone.

"Hi Tommy." Said Hazel.

"Hey Tommy, how was camp? Oooh, you don't look so good. You ok?" Rosie asked me.

"No Rosie, I'm not ok. I gotted poisoned. And some lady on TV went bye bye forever cuz of poisons. I went to the hopcickle, but even that didn't help, and I really hurt, really bad." I said.

"Oh Tommy, I am so sorry, I wish I was there to take care of you." Said Rosie, who looked about ready to cry.

"Now Rosie don't cry. I'm gonna miss you, but just remember that you were my bestest girlfriend ever, oh and, do me a favor. If I'm up in Heaven by tomorrow cuz of these poisons, take care of Dil, Zack and Chuckie for me, please?" I said.

"No Tommy, don't leave me!" Rosie cried.

"I'm sorry but, when you getted poisoned, that's what happens." I said, about ready to cry, only I did all I could not to burst into tears. No way was I going to cry in front of Rosie, I already felt pretty miserable as it was, but the rule is, boys don't cry in front of their girls, the ones they like like.

Before Rosie could say anything else though, her picture disappeardid, and Peter's phone made some funny noises.

"Uh, Rosie, we'll have to call you later, I have an important call coming in from the Vice President of the United States." Said Peter, as he disconnected Rosie and took his other call.

I just sat there on the floor, wishing for the pain to go awaywhile I heard Peter say a few things on the phone, which was now to his ear.

"Yes, I will be back at my castle momentarily for us to have that big dinner." I heard Peter say before he hung up the phone.

"Well kids, I have to go. The Vice President of the United States and the senator of California are at my castle to meet with me for dinner. We're discussing upcoming plans for the big Washington D.C. trip we're all taking in a few weeks. I'll see you kids later." Said Peter, as he got up from the couch and lefted my house faster than a rocket ship on its way to the moon.

Once he was gone, I couldn't take it no more, so broke down and started crying. Mommy got me and gave me some more of the green pain medicine, took me upstairs, and I lay down in my bed, trying to not go to sleep, worried I'd go to sleep for the lastest time, just like that lady did on TV, but it was no use. My eyes just, couldn't stay open no more, and I fell asleep.

End of Tommy POV

Zack POV

Tommy was taken upstairs. I was so worried about him, as the poor kid, and someone who I considered to be my bestest friend, not only gotted poisoned on his camping trip, but all thanks to something he saw on TV, he thought he was going to die. However, I'm the smartest one out of all of us, something just, didn't seem right.

" _If the poisons were going to kill Tommy, wouldn't they have done it by now?_ " I thought to myself, and the thoughts kept playing in my head the rest of the afternoon, while I played rolly ball with Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Jesse, Phil and Lil, until everybody's mommies and daddies showed up, and my aunt showed up to pick me up.

When she picked me up, I overheard her talking with Tommy's mommy.

"So Didi, are we still on for tomorrow's get together at my house to finish working on that banner for Taffy and the Salt Waters we're planning to hold up at the big ball game we're attending in Washington before her opening international tour concert?" My aunt asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. Stu has an inventor's support group meeting tomorrow, Taffy is very busy rehearsing with her band, and Peter has governmental out of town company visiting, and OLulu is due to get back tomorrow from her sister's, so I highly doubt if Pop will be available to watch the boys, but I suppose I can bring them with me. I'm just, a bit worried about Tommy. He's still not eating normally yet, and still seems to be having trouble getting over the poisoning." Said Didi.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of light foods that Tommy can eat, and we'll try to keep it quiet. And Zack just got some new toys I picked up for him at a garage sale that are out in the backyard, a water table and a blue mini van that seats two toddlers that he can drive around the yard. If Dil needs something to do, we can always send him and Zack out there to play, and I know Sherry Berry DVD's will keep Tommy quiet if need be." Said my aunty, when I remembered, the DVD was still in Tommy's player.

While nobody was looking, I ran back into the living room and after pressing several buttons, I got it out, just as my aunt came up behind me to grab me up.

"Come on Zack sweetie, time to go. You'll get to see Tommy and Dil tomorrow." She said, as she picked me up and we walked out of their house.

Later on in the evening, I was on the living room floor while my aunt was cleaning up from dinner at our place, when I picked up the clicker for the TV off of the table, and started flipping through the channels, until something came on the TV that peaked my interest.

"There are many types of poisons in the world. Some are fatal, while others, not so much." Said a man on the television.

As I continued to watch the documentary, they talked in more detail about how some poisons, take a person's life, while others, just make you feel miserable for a few days, and after a while, they go away on their own. It then hit me. Maybe Tommy was poisoned with something that would eventually, go away. But sadly, it wasn't going away fast enough, and Tommy was convinced he was going to die. The nextest day, I knew what I had to do. Convince Tommy that everything was going to be ok.

"Come on Zack sweetie, it's time for bed." Said my aunty from the doorway of the living room into the hall. I tottled over to her and she put me to bed, as I was eager for the next day to get here.

The following day after breakfast, Tommy and Dil arrived with their mommy, and their mommy and my aunty got to work on their banner at the dining room table. Didi was doing the sewing, while my aunty was helping to decorate it with prettyful sequins and stuff. While they were busy during the morning, I tried to get Tommy to play with me and Dil with not much luck. He was pretty sad, and didn't seem to be feeling all that wonderful, or even wanting to be at my place, which wasn't like him at all. He usually looked forward to coming over to play with me.

" _I guess when you get poisoned, you change, and not for the better._ " I thought to myself, as Dil and I played outside with my water table for a while, while inside, Tommy had fallen asleep, his head on top of my white teddy bear Frosty, using him as a pillow, while watching a Sherry Berry DVD.

"So what's this?" Dil asked me, admiring the items in my water table.

"These are little people, and here's a boat, and look, we can pretend it's the ocean and this family is sailing to a desert island where they're gonna call it their own." I said, as I placed a couple of little peoples on to this plastic thing that was out in the middle of the water table, separating the two halves with water in it.

"Too bad my brother didn't wanna play. He would have had fun. But seems ever since he came back from that camping trip, he hasn't been the same no more." Said Dil with a sad sigh.

"I know, I miss Tommy too, but I founded out yesterday night that maybe the reason why he's still with us, is because his poisons aren't the kind that make a person die, like what happened with that lady on TV. And this afternoon, I'm gonna get it through that purple haired covered head of his, that he's going to be ok. I think once I have a talk with him, I think, we might, just might, be able to get the old Tommy back, once he starts feeling better that is." I explained, as I made the boat in the water table float over to Dil's side of the table.

"Come on kids, time for lunch." I heard my aunt call from the backdoor, so me and Dil headed inside, where we found bowls of macaroni and cheese and hotdog prepared for us, and there was Tommy, eating chicken and rice soup again.

We ate our lunch in silence, while my aunt and Tommy's mom sat at the other end of the table from us, talking about whatever growed ups talk about. I had no interest in their conversation this time, as I was too focused on Tommy, as I noticed something different. Maybe the poisons that were effecting his tummy weren't gone, but the itchy red spots he had all over his body seemed to be gone. This was actually a good thing, as at least I had that in my favor, as I'd have an easier time convincing Tommy that this was all in his head.

After lunch, Dil and I headed back outside, and to my pleasant surprise, Tommy followed us out there too. This would give me a chance to show him my new toy mini van. It was blue, and there was room for the both of us to ride in it together.

"Hey Tommy, wanna check out my new toy mini van?" I asked, as I hopped into the passenger side of the car and closed the door.

"I don't know." Said Tommy with a frown.

"Not feeling good again?" I asked.

"I'm feeling kind of tired. Besides, I thought we could only play with it when your aunty was out here with us." Tommy replied.

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. Whoever this person was was certainly not my friend, and it was snap him out of it now, or wish I had never met this kid. At that moment, I was thankful Dil was occupied at my water table, and my aunt and Tommy's mommy weren't outside, seeing what I was about to do. I reached over, opened the driver's side door of the van, grabbed Tommy's arm, and pulled him into the car with me, nearly shutting the door on his one leg that was still sticking out of the car.

"Come on Tommy, you're the bestest driver I know. And if this really is, your last day to be alive, shouldn't you live it up in stuyle? Go on one last aventure before it is all over?" I asked.

Tommy just looked at me, and I glared back at him.

"Oh, ok, I can tell you really wanna play with me. All right, we'll take a drive around your yard then." Said Tommy, as he got his other leg into the car, closed the door, put his hands on the steering wheel, and started driving slowly around the yard.

Normally, I would have watched out of the window or through the windshield, but I was too busy paying attention to Tommy. He looked really tired, like he was about to fall asleep. Either he really was that tired, or when I wasn't noticing, his mom gave him some more of that medicine for pain, which seemed to be making him sleepy. As we drove though, Tommy accidentally drove my car into a mud puddle, and it gotted stucked.

"Oh no! I'm sorry." Tommy said, noticing what he did.

"It's ok, we can get it out." I said, but before either one of us could get out of the car, it started to rain.

As it rained quite hard around us, nearly soaking us, as the car windows and windshield were open wholes, as they were only pretend, not to mention, so was the sun roof for the front seat of the car, as behind us was a place to put a stuffed animal or something, with a roof over it, but it wasn't really designed for a person to ride, well, we sat there, clutching on to one another, as we got soaked, waiting for the rain to let up so we could safely climb out of the car, and not get any wetter than we would when we ended up in a slimy mud puddle. It was while we were clutching on to one another for dear life, when I decided to bring up what I had been wanting to tell Tommy all along.

"Well Zack, looks like this is it for me. I feel myself fading fast, and I feel very cold." Tommy said, as he started to shiver, his eyes, half closed.

"Tommy, that's only cuz your clothes are wet. I'm cold too. And as for this whole going to heaven cuz of poisons thing, I sawed something on the TV yesterday night that I need to talk to you about." I said.

"What? And hurry." Tommy said.

"Look Tommy, I don't know what that lady on TV had, but whatever poisoning you had, it's not going to take you away from us." I said.

"If that's true, then why don't I feel so good and can't eat the foods I like to eat no more?" Tommy asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe tummy poisonings take longer to go away, but you don't itch no more right?" I asked.

Tommy scooted around in his seat, stared down at his hands and arms, then looked back up at me.

"You know what Zack, you're right, the itchies are gone! So, uh, maybe, the other will go away too." Said Tommy, a small smile appearing on his face.

"See? My aunty says you can't believe everything you see on TV, and in this case, she's right." I said.

Tommy was the happiest I had seen him since he returned from that camping trip, and despite the fact we were soaking wet, sitting in my plastic blue play mini van, which was also soaking wet, and muddy on the outside, Tommy and I gotted out of the car as soon as the rain let up and the sun started to come out, as it did a few minutes later, and we pulled my car out of the mud, and played with the water table with Dil for a while, until it was time for Tommy and Dil to head home.

End of Zack POV

Tommy POV

As me and Zack played the rest of the afternoon, I thought about what he said. I wasn't itching anymore, and I did find it easier to eat my food, not getting nearly as much runny poop no more. So maybe, my days of being poisoned were almost over. I certainly hoped so, as I was tired of it. For the next couple of days after my playdate at Zack's, I tried to break away from the soup and jell-o diet I had been eating for practically forever, sneaking Reptar bars out of the cubbord when nobody was looking, and tried to eat some. On the firstest day, I had some runny poop, but by the nextest day, I was eating them with no problem. Unfortunately, my mommy caught me with half of a Reptar bar in my hand and she looked like she was about to take it away from me, but then she stopped herself.

"Well Tommy, I guess you're over your food poisoning then." She said, as she smiled at me, and I looked up and smiled, a chocolate mushstatch on my face, as I ate the rest of my candy.

Finally, on the third day after playing at Zack's, I awoke actually feeling hungry, and really craving some Reptar cerial. While at the breakfast table, I eyed my daddy's bowl of Reptar cerial on the table.

"Reptar!" I said excitedly, pointing to my daddy's bowl, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Oh wow listen to you champ. Looks like somebody is finally feeling better! I don't think I've heard you say Reptar to us since you got home from your camping trip with grandpa, Bobby and Ted! Here you go." Said my daddy as he poured a little bit of his cerial into my bowl, and I ate it up with no hesitation.

The bestest part? It went down with no problem. No owies, no runny poop, no nothing! I was finally back to normen, and I couldn't wait to go to the park later that day and play with all of my friends, as even Bobby was going to be there, provided his aunt Ruth had lefted for home.

End of Tommy POV

Bobby POV

For the last week, I've had one heck of a boring week with my aunt Ruth visiting. After she hurt her foot, all she wanted to do was sit around and do nothing but play cards, take naps, or watch boring shows on television, Captain Squash was not one of them. I reluctantly watched the shows with her, but deep down, I couldn't wait for her to go home, and get back to playing with my real friends, as I was curious as to how Tommy was doing, especially since the last time I saw him, he had been in the hospital, so was only hoping he was ok.

Finally, the day arrived for my aunt Ruth to head for home, at which time, Derek and Kelly took me to the park while my mom took my aunt to the airport and my dad headed off to work. I got there and sat down on one of the park benches near the playground, waiting to see if any of my younger friends showed up, before going and finding something to play on, like playing in the sandbox or on the monkey bars. No sooner had I sat down when Tommy ran up to me, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Tommy." I called out loud.

"I'm not Tommy, I'm Okie Dokie Jones, and I'm off to the secret temple to find the secret treasure." Said Tommy.

I knew he was just pretending, but I looked him up and down, and saw his poisons were gone, no more itchy bumps, and he wasn't holding his tummy anymore.

"I take it the poisons are all gone then?" I asked, hopping down from the park bench to join up with my friend.

"Yep, all gone, now come on, the temple is this way." Said Tommy, as he ran off to a nearby tunnel, me running after him.

"Yay! We're off to the temple! And, glad everything is back to normal!" I shouted, as I ran after Tommy into the tunnel, and we played our Okey Dokey Jones game until we had to go home, where I didn't have to see aunt Ruth no more.

End of Bobby POV

And this, concludes the story, of The Camping Trip. However, as usual, there'll be an epilogue, which will appear in the next chapter, once I empty out the doc manager, as I've reached my 50 document limit when uploading this chapter. So once that's emptied, will post the epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9, Epilogue

"Hey Howie, how was your business trip?" Bobby asked.

"Well, uh, it was, well, like most business trips, boring. I would have much rather been camping with you and uncle Ted, and Tommy and his grandpa." Howie replied.

"Yeah, but at least you didn't get skunked or get food poisoning or poison ivy." Said Bobby.

"True, there is that." Said Howie.

Just then, Celrock and Tommy reappeared in the room along with Howie and Bobby.

"Oh, Celrock, so glad to see you here. I wanted to personally thank you for filling in for me at the beginning of the story when I had to leave for that business trip." Said Howie.

"No problem, I was happy to help." Said Celrock with a smile.

"Yeah! And I'm glad I gotted all better, those poisons were no fun." Said Tommy.

"And smelling like a skunk wasn't any fun either. But I learned a lot from this camping trip." Said Bobby.

"Like what Bobby, what did you learn?" Howie asked.

"Well, I learned I need to be quiet around skunks, cuz if you startle them, they'll just spray this nasty odor in your face." Said Bobby.

"True, very true. It's just like that lecture uncle Ted gave you about nature. Treat it with respect, and it will be nice to you, but treat it with disrespect, and well, you just might have to take a bath in some borcht to get rid of the smell. You know, I had no idea that borcht was used to get rid of skunk smell. Until our little story just now, I always thought it was tomato juice that got rid of it. Glad to learn I was wrong, in the event I forget and am cruel to nature, getting a smelly punishment." Said Howie.

Celrock then turned to Tommy.

"So Tommy, what did you learn in this story?" Celrock asked.

"Hmmm, I guess I learndid, not to eat fishies on a stick, cuz they'll give you poisons. And be careful what plants you crawl through in the dark, cuz ivy is quite itchy." Said Tommy.

"You also learned not to believe everything you see on television, and you also learned how to swim." Said Celrock.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did!" Said Tommy.

"And I learned when I'm feeling scared, to think happy thoughts, and the scarieness will go away. And it's thanks to Tommy I learned that." Said Bobby.

"And thanks to Bobby, I learned how to swim and I'm not ascared of the water no more." Said Tommy.

"Well, as you can see, we learned a lot of lessons in this story." Said Celrock.

"So does this mean it's time to end the story now?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Bobby, it's time to end the story, but we'll be back for more at a later time, in fact, I believe when we come back next, we'll be taking our big trip to Washington D.C." Said Howie.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Said Bobby.

Me neither Bobby, it's gonna be an aventure, just like when I went to Sloss Vegas." Said Tommy, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sloss Vegas?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Uh, what Tommy meant to say was Los Vegas." Said Celrock.

"Wow! You've been to Los Vegas? My mommy says the king performs there. Dad, can we go to Los Vegas? Can we? Can we?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe when you're older son. Right now, it's time to end the story. So, can we say goodbye to our readers Bobby?" Said Howie.

"Goodbye to our readers." Said Bobby, as he waved to the audience.

"Goodbye everyone, thanks for reading this Rugrats/Bobby's World crossover story, and, we'll be back soon, right everyone?" Celrock said.

"Right, right, bye bye everyone." Said Howie, Bobby and Tommy simultaneously, before everybody walked out of the view of the camera, in single file, with Howie at the beginning of the line, followed by Bobby, followed by Tommy, with Celrock, bringing up the end of the line.

Before Celrock completely disappeared out of view though, she turned, gave a small smile to the camera, and waved, before completely disappearing out of view.

The picture faded to black, with the words, The End in white letters appearing against a black background.

And this, is the end, of our story.


End file.
